


Стеклянный Самоцвет (The Glass Gemstone)

by pink_river21



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Inspired by Art, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_river21/pseuds/pink_river21
Summary: Стивену не удаётся вовремя воссоединиться со своей магической половиной. Его человеческая часть умирает, и хотя его семья горюет, Конни не может принять то, что его больше нет. Его магическая половина всё ещё здесь! Разве он не может вернуть его?Стивену не удаётся вовремя воссоединиться со своей магической половиной. Его человеческая часть умирает, и хотя его семья горюет, его самоцвет не может принять, что его другой половины больше нет. Его тело прямо тут! Почему он не может вернуть Его?Основано на потрясающем фанарте от Muii на Тамблере. Ссылка внутри.
Kudos: 7





	1. Звук и Тишина (The Sound and Stillness)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Glass Gemstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193461) by [SomethingFoundThisWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingFoundThisWay/pseuds/SomethingFoundThisWay). 
  * Inspired by ["Внезапно, она осознала, что была единственной, кто продолжал дрожать"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/580336) by @Minimuii on Tumblr. 



> **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  Зеркало на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9235322/23650169
> 
>  _Внимательно читайте предупреждения перед главами, чтобы избежать неприятного вам контента!_
> 
> **Для ярых сторонников пунктуации:**  
>    
> Танцую с оформлением  
> как хочу ₍₍ ◝( ﾟ∀ ﾟ )◟ ⁾⁾  
> Лично я считаю, что текст должен захватывать не только содержанием, но и, в какой-то степени, картинкой. Особенно это касается диалогов: в тексте много двойных тире, иногда фразы остаются в кавычках, а не переходят в привычный нам формат. Очень прошу не отмечать как ошибку <3
> 
> Насчёт **небинарных обращений** к персонажам: не удивляйтесь, если заметите, что кого-то из персонажей зовут как «они», например, те же слияния (долой гомофобный дубляж (ノ•̀ o •́ )ノ).
> 
> Также **соцсети** автора, которые меня попросили указать и которыми мне самой захотелось с вами поделиться:  
>  **Tumblr:**  
>  http://somethingmissingthiswaycomes.tumblr.com  
>  **Twitter:**  
>  https://twitter.com/whoisalexrose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Примечания автора:**  
>  Привет~ Если вы здесь не по ссылке на Тамблере, пожалуйста, обязательно посмотрите арт, который стал вдохновением для этой работы перед прочтением!
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** человеческая часть Стивена умирает (это как раз завязка), Небольшие Упоминания Суицида, Долговременное горе/Присутствие мёртвого тела, Неоднозначное Согласие (не сексуальное, ничего сексуального здесь)
> 
> Я буду указывать, какие главы содержат какие предупреждения в примечаниях.
> 
> _Предупреждения к Главе 1: Небольшие Упоминания Суицида, Присутствие мёртвого тела._
> 
> Приятного страдания UwU
> 
>  **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  Так же в заметках было указано, что оригинальный фанфик уже написан до конца, потому в конце каждой главы находилось расписание выхода следующих. Увы, я не настолько продуктивная, так что чёткого расписания не будет :(  
> Но чем ещё заниматься в такое трудное карантинное время, как не переводить фанфики и разбивать наивным русским читателям сердца >:)
> 
> Приятного стекложуйства! ;D

Вспоминая, звуки были невыносимы.  
Всё началось с влажного _шлепка_ его тела об пол. Крика её собственного голоса, пока она бежала к нему, его слабого дыхания, всхлипов, его рваного голоса, даже звуков его ладоней, шарящих по полу, скользящих в бесполезных попытках сандалий, пока она не додумалась взять его на руки—это отпечаталось изломанным воспоминанием, что крутилось на повторе неделями. Когда она всё же подняла его, она больше _почувствовала_ , нежели _услышала_ обрывистый стук его сердца в груди.

И всё это только лишь от одной его половины.

Лишь одного голоса его другой части было достаточно, чтобы заверить — тот крик нёс в себе их обоих. Если бы ей пришлось режиссировать фильм, она не смогла бы представить эффекта, хоть немного похожего на этот, от которого сердце замерло: Тихий ответ густо застыл в воздухе, затем момент, когда он расколол его—расколол воздух, расколол момент. Это было физически больно слышать. Она могла лишь представлять, какую боль это принесло _ему._

Но самым худшим был звук его последнего вздоха. Он был самым худшим, потому что она его не услышала, ведь звук его трепещущего сердца был намного громче, намного сложнее отличимый от её собственного. Она не услышала этот последний момент. Не было момента осознания, только запинка, пока она, трясясь, решительно шагала вперёд, чтобы отнести его туда, где ему хотелось быть, когда–

Внезапно, она осознала, что была единственной, кто продолжал дрожать.

Другой он остановился в середине комнаты, подняв руки в защитном жесте. Свет разрезал воздух, чтобы добраться до него; он мог бы ослепить её, если бы Конни было до него дело.

— С-Стивен?

_Тишина._

Другая часть Стивена выпустил мощный поток энергии, сбивая и друзей, и врагов с ног. Конни вовремя подняла взгляд, чтобы увидеть, что произошло, затем вновь опустила его к своему Стивену в ожидании ответа.

 _Нет, стой!_ он должен был прокричать, _ты их ранишь!_

Его глаза не были даже открыты, чтобы это увидеть. Остатки слёз густыми каплями струились прямо к макушке его откинутой головы, но его лицо уже начало высыхать.

Сердце Конни словно остановилось.

— Нет, н-нет…

Тяжесть у неё в руках стала ощущаться слишком большой. Трясясь, она опустила тело её лучшего друга на землю. Его колени упали с глухим _ударом_ , бездушно, словно деревянные доски, упавшие на пол. Она удержала его одной рукой и попыталась приподнять голову второй, проверить пульс, _найти что-нибудь_. Она думала, что, может быть, он в порядке, что его глаза открыты, что виноваты слёзы в её глазах, что размывали настоящую картину…

 _Его… нет_ , прошептал голос в её голове.

Иногда, когда Конни думала или говорила о каких-то фразах, разные версии их произношения проносились у неё в голове. Она слышала во всех вариациях голос своей матери во фразах “будь осторожна!” или “берегись!” Актёр озвучки Догкоптера шептал у неё в голове разные советы. В последнее время Стивен занял много пространства в её голове, крича, смеясь и вторя её мысли, когда его не было рядом, чтобы сделать это лично. Обычно это было мило. В самом худшем случае это раздражало. 

_**Его НЕЕЕЕЕТ.** _

Теперь это было невыносимо.

_**Его НЕЕЕЕЕТ.** _

— В-вернись, — всхлипывала она.

Что-то острое разрезало воздух. Конни подняла взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как полупрозрачная версия щита Стивена застревает в стене прямо позади самоцвета Белого Алмаза. Другая половина уже успел сбить её с ног. Сейчас она стояла на коленях, оперевшись руками об пол, в глазах читался немой шок. Затем комнату заполнил белый туман. Пол сотрясло, когда её самоцвет упал на него, а затем–

_Тишина._

Тишина тоже была невыносимой.

— Вернись, — шептала Конни. Она пыталась поднять голову Стивена так, чтобы она перестала лежать под неестественным углом. — _Вернись._

Она обессиленно осела на пол. Он спустился вместе с ней, и когда туман рассеялся, она увидела, как вместе этим действием его ноги скривились под странным углом.

— Выглядит не очень удобно, — выдавила она из себя. Она схватилась за его штанину, стараясь игнорировать то, как упала назад его голова, лишившись поддержки её руки. — Вот, давай я… Давай я помогу тебе с этим.

Он свободно лежал головой на её коленях. Они делали так раньше. Они делали так _вчера_ , когда он заснул, чтобы пойти позвать помощь. Конни хотелось верить, что так всё было и сейчас. Он заснул, и он просто… пошёл куда-то. Пошёл на Землю, чтобы поговорить со своим отцом. Он снова был в разумах Алмазов, пытаясь их переубедить. Он просто…

С её подбородка стекла слеза и приземлилась ему на щеку. 

— Стивен, — всхлипнула она. — Не _оставляй_ меня.

Чья-то рука появилась в поле зрения Конни. Она вздрогнула и отпрянула, крепче обняв своего лучшего друга. Рука остановилась, и она встретилась с ним взглядом. Это были глаза Стивена, но не совсем. Блеск в них казался скорее не светом, а огнём. Лицевые мышцы вокруг них застыли в том, что называют нейтральным выражением.

Пустым.

Словно манекен.

Она наклонилась к телу Стивена. Чем дольше она смотрела на другого, тем больше видела, что кроется за его позой: нерешительность, намерение, нетерпение.

Она ослабила хватку.

Другая половина Стивена (его _самоцвет_ ) положил свою ладонь ему на руку, ту, что находилась у неё на уровне живота. Ладонь почувствовалась, словно сталь, как будто он был напряжён, или может это имело что-то общее с тем, что он был алмазом. Когда он увидел, что она не сопротивляется, он нагнулся и поднял самого себя на ноги.

Самоцвет Стивена стоял перед ней, как статуя, со своим человеческим телом в руках, словно в парном танце. Конни моргнула, и поток горячих слёз покатился к её ушам. “Парный танец” показался ей наиболее подходящей метафорой, и сквозь слёзы в её глазах ей могло бы показаться, как Стивен обхватывает шею своей розовой половины, смеясь, если бы не соль в её ушах.

Она снова моргнула, и его рука безвольно упала перед ней. Его самоцвет не сдвинулся. Он продолжал неизменно смотреть на лицо Стивена, ища в нём весь мир, будто хотел, чтобы он проснулся.

Остальные начали приходить в себя. Спустя пару минут послышались вздохи.

— Что произошло?

— _Стивен!_

— О, _нет._

Конни шмыгнула носом. Собрав всю свою волю, она заставила себя встать перед самоцветом Стивена.

— _Ну?_

Он не отреагировал.

— Ох, звёзды, — выдохнула Синий Алмаз. — Розовая, ты _не–_ Розовая?

Конни посмотрела на Алмаза. Та присела, смотря на то, что выглядело как один из пузырей Стивена, внутри которого парил самоцвет Белого Алмаза. Он был огромным, больше, чем Стивонни, как показалось Конни. Синий Алмаз была в ужасе.

Конни вновь повернулась к самоцвету Стивена.

— _Исправь его._

— Я не могу.

Внутри Конни вспыхнула злость. Он ответил слишком быстро, будто бы нетерпеливо. Его голос… Он звучал как голос Стивена, но… нет. Он никогда не обращался к ней так пренебрежительно.

Она стиснула кулаки.

— Что ж, почему? Ты же как бы сила самоцвета Стивена, не так ли? Ты можешь исцелять людей. Ты можешь возвращать их к жизни своими слезами! Просто… Поплачь над ним!

Её слова прозвучали, словно взрыв среди тревожной тишины комнаты. Вопрос был прямым, требующим ответа, но то, что раньше было Розовым Алмазом, отказалось поднимать взгляд.

В конце-концов её взгляд проследил за его взглядом. Лицо Стивена всё ещё было бледным. Болезненные тени под его глазами стали синими. Рука самоцвета вольно соскользнула с его плеча. Всё ещё в движении, она раскачивалась, и он наклонил свою голову. Он чуть прикрыл веки, и Конни закрыла рот руками с влажным вздохом. 

— Я пытаюсь.

Смотря на него, она сморгнула, заставляя новые слёзы течь вниз по лицу.

— Что?

Самоцвет Стивена сдвинулся так, чтобы его голова снова оказалась в его руках.

— Я не могу заплакать, — сказал он. Тон его голоса ничуть не изменился. Он мог означать что угодно, от смирения до разочарования.

Конни вздрогнула, когда Гранат начала говорить из середины комнаты. Её глаза всё ещё не закрывали очки, так что боль в них была отчётливо видна. Жемчуг и Аметист неосознанно взялись за её руку и ногу, цепляясь за самого стойкого члена на корабле.

Гранат сказала два слова.

— Розовый… Алмаз?

Время замерло. Спустя мгновение, самоцвет поднял голову, и Кристальные Самоцветы отступили назад в тревоге, когда он открыл свой рот.

— Я _не **РОЗОВЫЙ АЛМАЗ.**_

Пол задрожал на этом имени. Волна его голоса оттолкнула всех на шаг, но ничего не разрушила.

Жемчуг задохнулась в рыданиях.

— _Стивен…_

— Он-он будет в порядке, — выпалила Конни. Она сжала кулак перед собой, пустив непокорную слезу от внезапного движения. — Его самоцвет всё ещё здесь. Его силы! Они вернули Ларса к жизни. О-они могут вернуть и Стивена! — она подошла вперёд и положила руку Стивена назад ему на живот. Его самоцвет повернулся и посмотрел на неё. — Ты _сможешь_ это сделать. Ты это _сделаешь_. Ты _должен._

Он продолжал тихо смотреть.

Как разряд молнии, Жёлтый Алмаз разрушила напряжение:

— Итак, — объявила она, — это зашло _слишком_ далеко.

— Тебе не было необходимо помещать её в _пузырь_ , — пробормотала Синяя. Она подняла пузырь, в котором находился самоцвет Белой.

Жёлтая отвернулась.

— Теперь, когда она восстановится, она без сомнений захочет наказать нас. Что ты предлагаешь делать, _Розовая?_

Конни и Самоцветы застыли у ног Алмазов. Никто не решался вставить и слова, и средь тишины Конни наконец заметила фигуру, что пряталась за ступенями помоста Белого Алмаза: Жемчуг Белой, теперь в розовых тонах, со страхом наблюдала за Алмазами, что смотрели на меньших самоцветов.

— Розовая, — выкрикнула Жёлтая, — я с тобой разговариваю.

Конни вздрогнула в ожидании, но самоцвет Стивена не ответил.

В этот момент, Висмут, Ляпис и Перидот соскользнули внутрь корабля. Трое самоцветов драматично приземлились в боевых стойках. Голос Висмут прозвучал слишком контрастно для всех в комнате. 

— Слушайте сюда, вы, болтоголовые! Кристальные Самоцветы–Стивен?

Перидот сошла со своей крышки от мусорного бака. 

— Почему Стивен выглядит розовее, чем обычно?

— Что происходит? — твёрдо сказала Ляпис.

— Это, — резко сказала Жёлтый Алмаз, — очень хороший вопрос.

— Ох, разве вы не понимаете? — не выдержала Конни. — Белый Алмаз взяла над вами контроль и вынула самоцвет Стивена. Пытаться переговорить с ней изначально было провальной идеей. Она совсем не как моя мама. Она абьюзер! И-и вы все тоже! — она ткнула пальцем в них обоих.

Синяя отшатнулась.

— Чт– Что ты себе–

— Вы даже не можете принять, что Розового Алмаза больше _нет!_ — голос Конни сломался. — Вы были настолько ужасны, что она не просто _сбежала._ Она _совершила самоубийство_ , чтобы подарить кому-то _другому_ лучшее детство. И-и после всего этого, вы не смогли этого принять. Если бы вы просто _прислушались к Стивену_ , ничего бы этого не произошло! 

— Конни.

На её плечо опустилась рука. Она подняла взгляд, и жгучие, злые слёзы покатились вниз к её шее. Продолжая смотреть на Алмазов, Гранат материализовала свои очки и сжала плечо Конни.

— Мы, — объявила она, — _уходим._

Синяя отвернулась от Конни и зажмурилась.

Жёлтая истерически засмеялась.

— Уходите? И куда же вы думаете _уходить_ после такого? Белую пом-поместили в _пузырь_ , Стивен… _сломан_ , я–

— Жёлтая, — Синяя положила свою свободную руку на плечо Жёлтой. Её глаза мерцали в мыслях. — Это… Это зашло слишком далеко. Посмотри на то, что мы с ней сделали. Что Белая сделала с нами, — она посмотрела на пузырь в своих руках. — Отпусти их.

— Я… — лицо Жёлтой скривилось в эмоциях. Она отвернулась. — Хорошо. Да. Возвращайтесь на свою планету. Будет лучше для всех, если вы больше никогда не вернётесь. В этом с самого начала не было _никакого_ смысла. Белая–

— Мы _разберёмся_ с Белой, — сказала Синяя. — Теперь идите, Кристальные Самоцветы, и заберите своего _питомца._ Пока я не передумала.

* * *

Без Синего и Жёлтого Алмазов пространство корабля-ног легко вмещало в себя столько же пространства, сколько и корабль-голова Белой. Огромные места для сидения автоматически уменьшились, устраняя риск падения или каких-либо ранений. Каждый мог сесть или встать так далеко друг от друга, как им было угодно.

Так они и сделали.

Ноги всё ещё мог пилотировать только Стивен. Хотя Перидот тихо предложила сделать некоторые улучшения, было легче дать его самоцвету встать на позицию пилота. Жемчуг, которая раньше находилась под контролем Белой, безмолвно присоединилась к нему, и они запустили корабль в полёт.

Стивен отказался отпускать самого себя.

Гранат, Жемчуг и Аметист отошли от центра корабля. Хватило простого взгляда, чтобы Аметист поняла, что им следует обговорить ситуацию втроём, но начать в полной тишине и среди приглушённых всхлипов Конни в другой стороне комнаты было трудно. Некоторое время они просто стояли, оперевшись на стену со скрещенными руками.

В конце-концов, Жемчуг сделала глубокий вдох.

— Я всегда думала о том, что же случится, когда… То есть, не то что бы я _хотела_ -но я не думала, что узнаю ответ та-так скоро.

Аметист стиснула зубы. Первым порывом было закричать—как могла Жемчуг говорить о таком _сейчас_ —но ей не хотелось делать ситуацию хуже. Конни всё ещё плакала, а Ляпис была в состоянии шока. Они не могли сейчас ругаться. 

Вместо этого она фыркнула.

— Не думала, что мы покинем Хоумворлд без результатов насчёт Белого Алмаза. Вся эта миссия была ужасна. Наименьшее, что мы могли бы сделать, это _расколоть_ эту… эту _суку_.

— Аметист!

— Что? Мне всё ещё нельзя материться? — Аметист развела руками, злясь на собственные слёзы. — Не то что бы я сейчас могу подать кому-то плохой пример. Так что я скажу это! _Нахуй_ Белого Алмаза, и _нахуй_ Синюю и Жёлтую тоже. Надеюсь, они выпустят её из того пузыря, и они подерутся, и расколят друг друга в процессе. Это меньшее, чего они заслуживают, за то, что-что _убили Стивена!_

— Стивен не мёртв, — тихо сказала Гранат.

Жемчуг поднесла свою ладонь ко рту.

— Гранат…

— Да, потому что его _самоцвет_ всё ещё здесь.

Аметист спрятала лицо за своими волосами.

— Гранат, это не _Стивен_ , и уж точно, чёрт возьми, не Роза. Я даже не уверена, _в сознании_ ли он.

— Нет, — возразила Гранат, — он не Стивен, но он — _часть_ его. Если расколоть Рубин или Сапфир, _я_ не исчезну _полностью_. Мы не можем просто…

Она затихла, и Жемчуг с Аметист притворились, что не заметили, как задрожала форма её тела.

— Ты… Ты права, Аметист, — тихо сказала она. — Самоцветы… не такие. Но _мы_ были изначально созданы со всеми необходимыми знаниями о том, как быть живыми. Нам не нужно было учиться как контролировать свои тела или как самовыражаться, но людям _нужно_ , и Роза хотела дать Стивену человеческое детство. Если бы она хотела оставить ему какие-то изначальные знания, он бы был больше самоцветом, чем человеком, но он не такой. Он… не был таким.

Аметист вздрогнула. Жемчуг издала задушенный в горле звук.

— Стивен никогда не был ни тем, ни другим, — продолжила Гранат. — Не самоцвет с телом человека, но и не человек с силами самоцвета. Тело и самоцвет были одним целым. Они функционировали вместе _как_ одно целое, — она посмотрела вниз на свои дрожащие руки. — Одной его части уже нет, но мы не можем просто забыть о том, что у нас всё ещё есть _что-то_ от Стивена, о чём нам нужно заботиться. Эта часть Стивена не знает, как существовать отдельно. Ему не нужно было изучать нормы поведения, потому что человек и самоцвет дополняли друг друга. Это не значит, что он не _в сознании_.

— Звучит правдоподобно.

Самоцветы напряглись. Аметист отказывалась поворачиваться, но она знала, что он был там, менее, чем в трёх метрах от неё. Жемчуг и Гранат безуспешно пытались сохранять нейтральное выражение. 

— Ст-Стивен! — Жемчуг начала бесцельно жестикулировать руками, словно пытаясь уцепиться за что-то. — Почему ты не пилотируешь корабль? 

— Жемчуг настроила его на автопилот, — ответил он. Его безэмоциональный голос заставил самоцветов вздрогнуть.— Я думал о том, не могли бы вы мне помочь.

Аметист приготовилась сделать глубокий вдох. Она вдохнула, затем развернулась. Этот… розовый Стивен выглядел таким же пустым, как и раньше, словно игровой персонаж с выражением по умолчанию. Тело в его руках так же неизменно лежало, хотя кто-то закрыл ему глаза–и _слава_ богу.

Она заставила себя улыбнуться.

— Хей! С чем мы можем тебе помочь, Сти-аа, парень?

— Я пытался заплакать.

Аметист почувстовала, как воздух покинул лёгкие. Она ощущутила, как остальные пытаются сохранить самообладание, когда Жемчуг сдавленно выдавила:

— Ты имеешь ввиду… исцеляющими слезами?

Его глаза переместились на Жемчуг. Это было единственным, что изменилось.

— Я не могу заплакать. Но вы можете. Вы можете заплакать за меня. 

— Эмм, — поморщилась Аметист. — Мы… не плачем исцеляющими слезами.

Он повернулся к ней, и она направила всю свою волю на то, чтобы не отвернуться.

— Я знаю, — сказал он.

Они стали ждать, пока он начнёт объяснять. Он не начал.

Гранат вздохнула.

— Ст…Стивен. Ты просишь одного из нас слиться с тобой?

— Да.

Самоцветы переглянулись.

— Это может сработать? — задумалась Жемчуг.

Гранат снова сложила перед собой руки.

— Я не знаю. Слияния не всегда обладают всеми способностями их самоцветов. Я не могу создавать лёд, и не все мои слияния обладают виденьем будущего.

— Но у тебя _есть_ виденье будущего, — выделила Аметист. — И Розовый Стивен тут по сути Алмаз.

Они обдумали это. Самоцвет Стивена посмотрел на них, его взгляд остановился где-то в пространстве между ним и Аметист. Она не могла сосредоточиться, пока он так смотрел на неё, так что, как и привыкла, дала Гранат решать за неё.

Гранат сделала решительный выдох.

— Нам стоит попробовать. 

Розовый Стивен моргнул. Гранат посмотрела на Жемчуг и Аметист. Жемчуг и Аметист посмотрели друг на друга. 

Аметист переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Эм, Жемчуг, ты плачешь больше всех. Реинбоу два-ноль спасает день?

— Ох! — вспыхнула Жемчуг. — Что ж, я-я…

— Это должен быть кто-то из вас, — сказал Гранат. — Слияние трёх самоцветов рискует подавить способности исцеляющих слёз Стивена.

 _Чушь собачья,_ подумала Аметист. _Ты просто не хочешь этого делать._

На несколько долгих секунд единственным слышным звуком был тихий голос Висмут в конце корабля. Что бы она ни сказала, всхлипы Конни смягличись после её слов.

Аметист с силой зажмурилась. Сдерживаемые слёзы собрались в уголках её глаз. 

— Дай мне минуту, — проворчала она. — Я сделаю это. 

Розовый Стивен словно оживился на этих словах. Он повернулся к ней лицом.

— П-прямо сейчас? — запнувшись, спросила Жемчуг.

— А _когда_ же ещё? — Аметист снова заставила себя глубоко задышать. Дышать было приятно. Органические существа не имели многого, но возможность дышать была действительно чем-то.

Она подошла ближе к Розовому Стивену. Снаружи она пыталась не выдавать, насколько ей было некомфортно внутри; он стоял перед ней, немного ниже неё, но рядом с ней сейчас… Ей казалось, что меньшая здесь — она.

Превозмогая себя, Аметист протянула руку.

— Я сделаю что угодно ради Стивена.

Самоцвет Стивена вытащил руку из-под тела в его руках. Его человеческое тело сдвинулось, и его лицо упало так, чтобы опереться о его грудь.

Аметист скривилась.

— Тебе… эм, тебе придётся положить его, приятель.

Он посмотрел вниз на самого себя. Жемчуг беспокойно дёргулась, но Аметист осталась на месте, когда, скорее всего неохотно, он повернулся и переложил своё тело на руки Гранат. Она чуть рыкнула, но, в остальном, ей удалось остаться невозмутимой.

Когда Стивен повернулся обратно к Аметист, она с полуулыбкой сказала: 

— Готов, партнёр?

Она потянулась, и они схлопнули руки, как делали всегда. Дымку никогда не было сложно сформировать. Они олицетворяли объятия. Хватало лишь небольшого стискивания, и вот они уже в этом мире с их тремя руками и доброжелательностью.

Аметист не была уверена, как бы Дымка выглядели сейчас, но они хотя бы знали бы, для чего были в этом мире. Её самоцвет начал мерцать. Она закрыла глаза, её тело засветилось, а затем–

Ничего не произошло. Она открыла глаза. Гранат и Жемчуг наблюдали с беспокойством. Самоцвет Стивена не выражал никаких эмоций.

— Стивен? — Аметист попыталась улыбнуться. — Эм, сейчас самое время слиться. Что-то не так?

— Я больше не могу сливаться, — пробормотал он.

Глаза Аметист расширились. Она посмотрела на Гранат.

— Это возможно?

Гранат поменяла положение своих рук в смутно напоминающий объятья жест.

Аметист приглушила желание закричать в разочаровании. Это было _нечестно. Ничто из этого не было честным._ Он не может просто… давать им надежду и вот так просто её _отнимать_. Стискивая зубы, Аметист попыталась вырвать свою руку. 

Стивен не отпустил её.

Она уставилась на него.

— Эм, сжимая мою руку лучше не сделаешь, приятель. Всё хорошо, мы можем попробовать снова позже, — она снова дёрнула рукой. Он не сдвинулся. Его хватка начала усиливаться. — Ты–ау, ты, наверное, всё ещё в шоке или типа того, — она сделала ещё один рывок. — Стивен, ты делаешь мне больно, — она откинулась назад и устойчивее упёрлась ногами об пол. Сбоку от неё она заметила Жемчуг, приближающуюся к ней, чтобы помочь. Её тело пронзило болью. — Ст-Стивен, _отпусти мою руку._ Эй–!

Прозвучал оглушающий _звук_ , и мир исчез за пеленой белого дыма.

Жемчуг прыгнула вперёд и поймала её самоцвет в воздухе.

— Аметист! — взвизгнула Перидот с другого конца корабля.

— Что случилось? — тревожно выкрикнула Ляпис.

— _Это была случайность,_ — Жемчуг трясло. Она посмотрела на самоцвет Стивена в поисках подтверждения. — Правда ведь?

Мёртвая тишина пронзила воздух. Самоцвет Стивена опустил свою руку. 

— Да, — сказал он, затем отвернулся. Он забрал своё тело из рук Гранат и вернулся в центр корабля. Розовая Жемчуг, что стояла там, отвела взгляд.

Спустя пару минут, её мягкий голос прозвучал в тишине:

— Мы почти на месте.

* * *

Конни не могла вспомнить, чтобы ей когда-либо было так ужасно. Она пыталась. Она пыталась найти в своих воспоминаниях хоть что-то, за что могла бы зацепиться, что-то настолько же ужасное, что-то, что уже прошло. Она была ещё совсем маленькой девочкой, когда умерла её бабушка. Если говорить честно, хуже всего она себя чувствовала, когда Стивен добровольно сдался Хоумворлду. Она думала о том, что с ним может случиться что-то ужасное, что его убьют, или будут пытать, или что… кто-то вырвет его самоцвет, чтобы достать Розу Кварц.

Но это чувство и близко не походило на то, которое она ощущала, стоя на космическом корабле, так далеко от дома, в постоянной близости призрака её лучшего друга. 

Он даже ни разу не посмотрел на неё.

Стоя рядом, всего в нескольких метрах от него ( _определённо_ попадая в поле его зрения), она начала терять контроль над своим дыханием. Оно становилось слишком быстрым и неровным, так что она закрыла глаза и заставила себя вдыхать медленнее.

_Раз, вдох-выдох, два, вдох-выдох, три, вдох-выдох, четыре…_

Конни подошла ближе. 

— Хей, я тут думала, когда мы вернёмся… — она затихла. Теперь он смотрел на неё. На секунду она застыла, заперта в ловушке его глаз. Затем она одёрнула голову. — Т-тво–то есть, мистер Юнивёрс, скорее всего, будет ожидать нас. 

— Мой папа, — сказал он. Конни не смогла решить, что это значило. Он её поправил? Или он уточнял, кто такой мистер Юнивёрс?

Она моргнула.

— Д-да. Он будет там внизу, и–оу, мои родители тоже, вероятно, — она подавила желание снова заплакать. — И я–я считаю, нам следует–

— Твои родители.

Конни напряглась. В какой-то момент она скрестила руки и схватилась за рукава. Сжала их.

— Ты _передразниваешь_ меня?

— Нет, — самоцвет Стивена моргнул. Он посмотрел вниз на своё тело. — Твоя мама врач. 

Конни показалось, что её сердце остановилось. Он… он сказал это всерьёз? Она заставила себя вдохнуть.

— Н-нет, я… Врачи не могут воскрешать мёртвых людей. Ты это знаешь.

— Они могут возобновить биение их сердец. 

— Не– — Конни пришлось вытереть свою щёку обратной стороной ладони. — Не тогда, когда уже прошли первые несколько минут. Если в мозг не поступает кислород, он не может достаточно долго протянуть, чтобы это было возможно. К тому же, прошло уже больше часа, и… тела… гниют.

— Нет.

— _Да._ Слушай, я просто хотела–

— Я _не дам_ ему сгнить, — не смотря на его пустое выражение, Конни почувствовала злость в его словах, что осела тяжестью в воздухе.

В ней вспыхнула злость.

— О чём ты говоришь? Ты думаешь, что простой силой воли ты можешь _заставить_ всё прийти в норму? — она снова задрожала. — Если ты так думаешь, ты можешь вернуть Стивена самостоятельно, — она всхлипнула. Невольно, её взор упал на его человеческое лицо, и она зажмурилась. — Мне просто кажется, что когда мы вернёмся, тебе стоит дать мне выйти первой и поговорить со всеми.

Он не ответил сразу. Со стороны самоцветов, что все придвинулись ближе, мерцающее свечение ознаменовало то, что Аметист восстановилась. Она приземлилась на пол с формой, которую Конни не смогла отличить от предыдущей. Возможно, другие бретельки? День был слишком хаотичным, чтобы заметить такие детали.

— Хорошо, — мягко сказал самоцвет Стивена.

* * *

Корабль-ноги прилетел в самый лучший и худший из возможных моментов. С одной стороны (ноги), Сэйди Киллер и Подозреваемые играли свой первый концерт на пляже, а корабль приземлился в тот самый момент, когда песня как раз закончилась. Грег подумал, что это было круто, и означало, что Стивен вернулся домой раньше, чем он ожидал.

С другой стороны, в розовом пузыре, что спустился вниз из бедра корабля—который приземлился с краю от толпы, а затем раскрылся, словно цветок, открываю взору того, кто был внутри—была только Конни, и выглядела она очень не хорошо.

От тишины, что наступила после, у Грега зазвенело в ушах. Конни заметила его с края от толпы и тревожно направилась к нему. Он побежал к ней навстречу.

— Что произошло? — он попытался, чтобы его голос не прозвучал, как обвинение. — Почему остальные не с тобой?

Конни сделала глубокий вдох.

— Я спустилась первой, чтобы сказать вам… — она отвела взгляд. Грег заметил, что она дрожит. — Пока-пока мы были там, Белый Алмаз… сделала кое-что со Стивеном. 

Грег напрягся.

— _Сделала_ кое-что?

Она скривилась. С близкого расстояния, Грег смог увидеть дорожки слёз на её щеках, оставшиеся капли в уголках век и дрожь её губ. Его сердце ушло в пятки.

— Он-он внутри, — сказала Конни, — но…

— Конни!

Они повернулись.

— Мама, — взвизгнула Конни. — Папа! Я… — её голос оборвался сдерживаемым всхлипом, и она бросилась в объятия своего отца. Её мать обняла их обоих. 

— Ну-ну, моя дорогая, — начал успокаивать её папа.

— Всё хорошо, — сказала доктор Махешварен. — Ты уже дома. Ох, как же я рада, что ты в порядке.

Грег взглянул обратно на корабль. Он стоял, словно памятник, выше, чем храм, и, скорее всего, намного старше. 

— Очень не хочу прерывать ваше воссоединение, но что ты там говорила насчёт Стивена?

— Точно, — Конни вывернулась из объятий родителей. Она глубоко вздохнула. — Мы добрались до Белого Алмаза, но она не стала нас слушать. Она просто хотела вернуть Розового Алмаза. Она думала… она… — Конни закрыла глаза. — _Она вынула самоцвет Стивена._

Грег не смог сделать вдох. Множество мыслей стало возникать у него в голове—страхи, беспокойства, _что это вообще значило_ —но громче всех, _Она же не убила его, правда ведь?_

— Он в порядке?!

Конни покачала головой.

Грег закрыл глаза. Его старое сердце забилось так, словно угрожало разорваться. Он отказывался давать себе сломаться. 

_Вдох._

_Выдох._

— Пускай они спускаются, Конни.

С кивком, маленькая девочка повернулась и помахала в сторону корабля. Две секунды спустя, второй пузырь выплыл со стороны бедра и начал спускаться вниз.

— Спасибо, что сказала мне, — тихо сказал Грег.

Шептание волнами начало распространяться по толпе позади них, когда этот пузырь раскрылся. Гранат и Висмут стояли с двух разных сторон от тех, кто стоял дальше, со скрещёнными руками, как у вышибал.

Грег не знал точно, чего ожидать. Часть него предположила, что, возможно, Роза восстановилась из самоцвета Стивена, ведь там определённо было больше розового, чем обычно, но он не мог понять, от кого исходит этот цвет. Как только он заметил своего сына, качающееся тело в чьих-то руках, он не выдержал.

— _СТИВЕН._

Крик вышел хриплым. Грег не мог вспомнить, в какой именно момент он это прокричал. Время ничего не значило. Возможно, он оставался на месте, возможно, бежал к самоцветам, а может, стоял на коленях перед своим мальчиком. Это имя оставалось на кончике его языка, словно слой жира, до тех пор, пока он не осознал полностью, на что он смотрел.

Стивен.

Не двигался.

Не дышал.

Слишком худой, слишком бледный.

Грег поднял руки над телом своего сына. Он заставил себя дышать, но это не помогло замедлить его сердцебиение или остановить дрожь. Он ухватился за рубашку Стивена (отсутствие самоцвета под его рукой ощущалось как _рана_ ) и сжал его руку. 

— Вы сказали– — его голос дрогнул. Он почти отвернулся. Он не мог отвернуться, но он знал, что Гранат была рядом с ним. — Вы сказали, с ним всё будет хорошо.

Она не ответила.

Тело Стивена было всё ещё тёплым. Дорога от Хоумворлда должна была занять вечность, но тот, кто его держал, излучал тепло–

Грег резко поднял взгляд. Он не замечал собиравшихся в своих глазах слёз, пока не сморгнул их. Они размыли ему картину. Он увидел подбородок, нос, глаза, _розовый–_

— Роза?

— Нет.

Он снова моргнул.

— С-Стивен. Ох.

Он осознал. Он не мог понять, но он осознал. Дрожа, он опустил голову, потянулся к спине Стивена, который всё ещё стоял, и крепко, через боль, зажмурился.

В какой-то момент шёпот, вздохи и тихие “о, нет” затихли. Какие-то громкие звуки заполнили пляж, какие-то голоса, всё — неважно. Затем Сэйди прокричала, “Ларс!” и Грегу пришлось поднять взгляд.

Космический корабль приземлился на пляж. Люк корабля поднялся, открывая больше самоцветов и розового Ларса. Стивен рассказал Грегу всё про их путешествие на Землю. Сейчас было самое худшее время для их прибытия.

Сэйди подбежала и остановилась, как вкопанная, перед Ларсом. Он улыбнулся ей, но, не успев ничего ей сказать, заметил Грега и самоцветов. Его глаза расширились. Самоцветы позади него начали обеспокоенно шептаться. 

— Сэйди, — выдохнул Ларс, — Что… что происходит? Это Стивен? Почему он ро– _уфф._

Сэйди прервала его, стиснув в объятиях. Она начала рыдать ему в рубашку, пока новенькие самоцветы смотрели на них, каждый с разной степенью страха и беспокойства.

— Мне жаль, Грег, — в конце концов, сказала Гранат.

Будто бы пробуждённый её ответом, розовый Стивен начал отходить от толпы. Самоцветы напряглись.

Грег вскочил на ноги—“Подожди!”—и побежал за ним, чтобы догнать.

— Стивен! Куда ты уходишь?

Конни начала отходить от своих родителей. 

— Мне следует–

Грег махнул ей рукой.

— Я справлюсь, Конни. Оставайся со своими родителями.

— Но…

— Никаких “но”, — её мама обняла её сильнее. — Ты его слышала. Я хочу услышать всё от начала до конца.

Горожане разрывались между Стивеном и Грегом, как красное море. В этом море были слёзы. Никто не понимал, что происходит, но большинство жителей Пляжного городка были хоть немного, но знакомы с весёлым маленьким мальчиком, что жил среди них последние четырнадцать, почти пятнадцать лет.

Стивен ( _его призрак? Его самоцвет?_ ) направился прямо к храму. Грег тихо последовал за ним, время от времени оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть, что делали самоцветы. Было похоже на то, что они ругались, или встречали новых самоцветов, а может, просто тихо переговаривались под кораблём. Они не последовали за ним, и Грег был уверен в том, что не хотел бы, если бы они всё же решили последовать. Он не мог выдержать этого сейчас, не когда они только что вернулись домой с его сыном в таком состоянии.

Тот, что остался от его сына, взобрался по ступеням его всё-ещё-сломанного дома. Его шаги не издали ни звука. Грег знал, как должны звучать эти ступени, знал скрип каждой деревянной ступеньки. Он помнил, как строил их. Разве это всё не случилось совсем недавно? Разве Стивен не переехал сюда пару дней назад?

Они ступили на телепорт, и его поглотил свет, сопровождаемый мелодичным звуком. Когда он привёл их к месту назначения, Грег был сразу ослеплён темнотой.

Они были снаружи. Луна и звёзды тускло освещали сначала проход к саду, затем каменную стену и мерцающую воду где-то спереди. Кроме обычных ночных звуков—сверчков, лягушек и шорохов—ему показалось, что он слышал звук падающей воды в фонтане.

Стивен уже направлялся к нему. Под искусственным освещением на пляже Грег не смог этого рассмотреть, но сейчас он заметил, что этот… _призрачный_ Стивен светился в темноте. Тени его безликой формы продвигались перед ним вместе с призраком. Словно розовый кролик, что скакал по краю света.

Грег сошёл с телепорта.

— Что ж, эм. Что это за место? 

Нет ответа.

Он заставил себя дышать. Он не станет давить на него. Он ничего не знал. Всё, что он мог делать — следовать.

Они добрались до фонтана, и Грег подавил вздох. _Роза._ Одна из её статуй, плачущая водой в огромный пруд, возвышалась над ними с такой грацией, которой Роза никогда бы не смогла достичь при жизни—по крайней мере, так он мог судить из того, что знал о ней. Но это была не совсем вода, так ведь? Грег никогда раньше не был здесь, но об этом месте знал.

— Исцеляющий фонтан Розы, — пробормотал он.

Розовый Стивен остановился в паре сантиметров от фонтана.

Грег проглотил надежду, но всё же обязался спросить:

— Это может… исцелить тебя?

Прошло пару секунд, и Стивен ступил в воду. Сначала его ноги не соприкоснулись с водой, хотя Грегу могло это показаться. Он погрузился вниз, как по рампе, погружённой в бассейн. Когда вода достигла его живота, он повернулся и опустил тело в своих руках в воду. Его лицо—его _человеческое_ лицо словно бы расслабилось. Грег был уверен, что тело должно было уже затвердеть к этому времени, но его руки упали вниз, удерживаемые на месте лишь несильной хваткой… самого себя.

Когда сразу ничего не произошло, Грег присел на край. Они ждали молча, освещённые луной, звёздами и самоцветом, что был и не был его сыном. Грег не дал слезам вырваться. Он подозревал, что не сможет их остановить, как только даст им волю.

Спустя пару минут, его сердце опустилось настолько низко, насколько возможно.

— Это не работает, — оцепенело сказал он.

Самоцвет моргнул.

Грег стал изучать его лицо. Сейчас оно выглядело так же, как и тогда, на пляже. Единственную эмоцию, которую он выразил, он ощутил тогда, когда Грег ошибочно принял его за Розу, и это было слышно в его голосе. Лицо же его было просто… как у Стивена, но пустое.

Отчаянно пытаясь сделать что-то, Грег спросил:

— Ты можешь… говорить?

— Да, — мягко сказал он. Голос прозвучал, словно издалека. Он был…

Грег сглотнул. Он знал этот голос. Это был в точности тон голоса человека, который потерял всё. Он никогда не желал услышать этот тон из уст своего сына.

Он снова заставил себя дышать.

— Слушай, я…

Он остановился.

Прошла минута.

Он начал снова.

— Что вообще…?

_Нет._

Снова.

— Что бы это ни было, я…

Грег начал выбивать ритм на своих коленях. В конце концов, он оставил попытки придумать, как начать разговор.

— Роза не объясняла мне всего. Она сделала всё, чтобы я понимал, что _ты_ и _она_ — это разные люди. Я это понимал. Я _понимаю_. Но… я всё ещё не знаю, что… Стивен, _пожалуйста_. Поговори со мной. Мне нужно знать, что происходит, чтобы я смог _помочь_ тебе. Что это? Что…

Его сын продолжал молчать. Он даже не признал его присутствия. 

Грег закусил губу.

— Хотя бы… расскажи мне, о чём ты думаешь.

* * *

— Хотя бы… расскажи мне, о чём ты думаешь.

_Расскажи мне о чём ты думаешьочёмдумаешьочём–_

О _чём_ он думал?

_Должен, хочу, нужен–_

_Должен быть целым. Хочу быть целым. Нужен быть целым._

_**Мне нужен, мне нужен, МНЕ НУЖЕН–** _

— Мне нужен Он.

Он всё ещё не двигался.

Но дело было не только в движении. Если бы Он просто был неподвижен, Стивен бы уже вернулся. Если бы оставалось хоть что-то, с чем можно было воссоединиться, он бы воссоединился. Он бы–

_Его тут нетЕготутнетЕготут–_

Какой-то звук прервал его мысли. Папа плакал. Он прижимал руки ко рту, чтобы подавить эмоции.

_Эмоции._

Эмоции лились из Его лица. Он знал, как это ощущалось, но это было не _его_ лицо, это никогда не было его лицом, _никогда не смогло бы_ быть–

_Его. Им. Хочу– **нужен** –_

Ещё один звук, в этот раз отчётливее: папа ступил в воду. Он сделал пару шагов и встал с другой стороны от Него. Он—не Стивен, не целый—знал об этом, но ему было всё равно. А может и не было. Может, у папы была идея; у него всегда хорошо получалось исправлять неисправные вещи.

— Это же не как слияние, так ведь?

Или не было.

Не смотря на его молчание, папа продолжил.

— Или же ты как… призрак Стивена. Я всегда задумывался о самоцветах и душах. Не достаточно сильно, чтобы это занимало все мои мысли, но если души реальны, значит ли это, что у тебя было две, ведь ты был наполовину человеком? Могло ли _это_ быть как слияние? Или это скорее как в том эпизоде «Pine and Ford»? Ну знаешь, тот самый, в котором они разделяют свою сестру на две части, обладающие разными сторонами её характера? Я никогда особо не понимал такие штуки в мульфильмах. Значит ли это, что каждый, внутри себя — это полностью единый функциональный человек, или…

Я-я начинаю нести бред. Я просто хочу сказать тебе, что ты не… _нуждаешься_ в нём, потому что я знаю, как-как это тяжело — двигаться дальше, и когда ты теряешь кого-то, ты… Ты должен научиться жить без него или неё.

Но я не _хочу_ , чтобы ты этому учился. Разве это не эгоистично с моей стороны? Я хочу, чтобы это сработало, но такого не бывает в реальности—я это понимаю—и я понимаю, что твои воскрешающие силы могут не сработать на тебе, или на нём, неважно. Это не твоя вина. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что, что бы с тобой ни происходило сейчас, какая бы часть тебя ни оставалась, ты — всё ещё мой сын, и… я люблю тебя.

_Хочу…_

— Мы это преодолеем.

_Нужно…_

— Обещаю тебе, всё будет хорошо. Со временем.

…

— Есть ли что-то, с чем бы я мог тебе помочь? Хоть что-то?

Призрачная песнь прозвучала над мыслью. Она прояснила… что-то. Она прояснила достаточно, чтобы мысль пробилась сквозь статичный шум.

_Фонтан не исцелит нас._

— Стивен?

Ещё мысль:

— Я не Стивен.

— …О-оу?

— Нет.

— Так… это _слияние_?

_Это слияние?_

_(Это слияние?) Слияние?_

_Что значит слияние?_

_(Слияние?) Я больше не могу сливаться. (Я мог бы слиться?) Я ранил Аметист. (И?)_

— Тогда… как мне тебя называть?

_Стивен. Меня зовут Стивен. (Я не Стивен. Я один.) Я один, один, **ОДИН–**_

Что-то ещё призрачное пролетело над мыслью: Если бы он был Им, он бы сказал папе называть его Один. Он не мог вспомнить, почему, но он знал, что Стивен отнёсся бы к этому серьёзно, даже если бы это прозвучало, как шутка.

— Один.

(Что бы ещё Он мог бы сделать?) Он бы говорил. Он всегда говорил. _Нет._ Не говорил. _Общался._ Он бы общался.

_Он бы. Мы бы. Я не…_

— Я не могу называть тебя так.

Он оторвал свой взор от Него. Сейчас для этого не было причины, но Он бы так сделал. _Он бы был, **должен быть–**_

Рука папы опустилась на его плечо.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы обговорить всё это? Мы точно знаем, что ты не можешь вернуть его с помощью своих сил?

Его голова начала гудеть, но он смог сформировать ответ.

— Я не могу заплакать.

— Ты не можешь заплакать физически, или тут другая причина?

…

— Потому что это естественно — иметь проблемы с выражением своих эмоций, когда что-то… травмирующее происходит. Всё хорошо. Я имею ввиду, я не уверен, что существует п-простое решение, или… Но тебе не стоит чувстовать вину из-за этого. И потом, если это что-то физическое, важно осознавать, когда наступает момент, когда ты больше ничего не можешь сделать. Ты понимаешь, о чём я?

…

— Это, хех, это почти мог бы быть обычный разговор с отцом, если бы…

…

— …Как долго ты планируешь стоять здесь, малыш?

* * *

Тишина накрыла Пляжный городок.

Это был небольшой город, так что обо всём крупном, что в нём происходило, знал каждый его житель. Огромные ноги на пляже, неподвижные с момента их приземления, служили неоспоримым доказательством того, что _что-то_ изменилось. К понедельнику, каждый знал, что именно.

Городок был маленьким, но на протяжении большей части года его всё же посещали туристы. Обычно опыт приезжего, полученный от поездки, состоял из дружных семейных ресторанов, обманчиво радостных работников Фанленда и времяпровождения среди жителей, что рассказывали ему о магической семье, живущей в старинном храме на пляже так непринуждённо, что это _определённо_ должно было быть просто одной из достопримечательностей.

Каждое лето Стивен просыпался от того, что незнакомцы таращатся на его дом.

Пляжный городок не был самым популярным местом для отдыха в стране, но те, кто о нём знал, всегда ожидали времени провести свой отпуск в оживлённом маленьком городке, что был слишком шумным для своих размеров.

В этом году тишина была оглушающей.

Оу, рестораны по-прежнему были открыты, Фанленд всё ещё работал, словно бы круглосуточно, а жители всё ещё встречали каждого приезжего. Время от времени можно было заметить что-то смутно напоминающее сверхъестественное, например, розового подростка или очень маленькую оранжевую леди с самоцветом на обратной стороне её перчатки.

Но всё было неправильным.

Люди улыбались, но выглядели болезненно.

Люди смеялись, но звучали отстранённо.

Автомойка была закрыта, и каждый житель, проходя мимо, бросал печальный взгляд на входную дверь, словно бы это место было каким-то значимым.

Если бы кто прислушался, он бы услышал шёпот. _Самоцветы_ было распространённым словом в его тенях. Так же были и _розовый, тело, юнивёрс_. Возможно, это было как-то связано с парой огромных розовых ног на пляже. Если кому было любопытно, каждый в округе предпочитал называть их “кораблём”, но на этом всё.

По правде говоря—никто точно не знал, что случилось со Стивеном Юнивёрсом. Другой мальчик, что выглядел как он, но только розовый, был замечен с его телом в руках, когда нёс его вдоль пляжа в ту самую первую ночь. Никто не тешил себя надеждой, что он был жив. И хотя каждый и держался на приличной дистанции от его дома после того случая, за пляжем всё ещё велось негласное общее наблюдение. Его отец приходил и уходил. Его друзья приходили и уходили. Случайные туристы останавливались на расстоянии, прежде чем подумать дважды о том, чтобы приблизиться.

Каждый соглашался, жители и туристы, как один: там словно обитал призрак.

Тот самый розовый мальчик, странный клон Стивена Юнивёрса, время от времени выходил из дома или проходил вдоль пляжа, но никто не обмолвился об этом ни словом. Никто не хотел признавать, что видел бремя, которое он нёс.


	2. Призрак Пляжного Городка (The Ghost of Beach City)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Предупреждения к Главе 2: Мёртвое тело. В этой главе. Много._
> 
> **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  Я стараюсь использовать в своём переводе имена и названия из официального дубляжа, но некоторые слова всё же перевожу по-своему, если считаю, что так будет лучше. Поэтому, именно к этой главе, предупреждения:
> 
> Corruption, в дубляже "Повреждение самоцвета", в тексте — "Искажение";  
> Cluster, в дубляже "Конгломерат", в тексте, собственно — "Кластер".

Правда заключалась в том, что никто этого не видел, кроме Конни. Каждый видел последствия, и каждый видел, что произошло следом, но только Конни Махешварен могла сказать, что была свидетельницей момента, когда жизнь сына Розового Алмаза закончилась.

В соответствии со всеми законами психологии, по крайней мере, насколько ей было известно, это должно было её расстроить. У Конни должно было быть желание, чтобы кто-то из самоцветов был в сознании, чтобы быть рядом, чтобы помочь ей или поддержать. Она должна была винить себя.

Но нет.

Она отказывалась.

Для Конни это был словно строжайший секрет. Никто не мог знать, что Стивен не просто свалился на пол уже мёртвым, пока его самоцвет восстанавливался в воздухе. Никто не мог знать, как он пытался вернуться к самому себе. Никто не мог знать, как время остановилось в тот самый момент, когда Белый Алмаз была побеждена.

Да, _побеждена_. Их миссия в Хоумворлде _не была_ пустой тратой времени. Полу-смерть Стивена _не могло_ быть единственным, что они от неё получили. Народ самоцветов вступит в новую и лучшую эру без этого тирана.

И Стивен не был мёртв.

Конни была уверена. Возможно, если бы его человеческая часть _и правда_ просто умерла в тот самый момент, когда от неё был отделён её самоцвет, она бы и поверила в это—но этого не произошло. Стивен-самоцвет был просто одной частью Стивена Юнивёрса, как слияние. Он просто не знал, как быть своей собственной личностью, потому что раньше они никогда не разделялись. Дело было не в том, что он _не мог_ заплакать, потому что самоцветы _могли_ плакать. Скорее всего, она решила, он просто не знал как, и её обязанностью было научить его этому снова.

Самоцветы были иного мнения. Гранат сказала, что это лишь вопрос времени, когда его тело начнёт разлагаться, не смотря на магию его самоцвета, и что Стивен-самоцвет нисколько не изменится перед тем, как это произойдёт. По какой-то причине, Жемчуг и Аметист в это верили. Будто бы никто из них раньше не бросал вызов предсказаниям Гранат, будто бы Конни вообще _позволит_ этому случиться.

— _Он_ ещё не сдался! Почему же сдались _вы?_

Конни отказывалась винить себя за реакцию Гранат на этот вопрос. Она была _права_. Стивен _должен_ был вернуться. Когда Гранат распалась в гостиной Стивена, Конни не позволила себе выдать ничего более, чем секундный шок, перед тем, как снова собраться с духом.

— Потому что его _нет!_ — прорычала Рубин, поджигая под собой пол. — Его нет, так же, как и Санстоун, и Стивонни, и Дымки, и Реинбоу, потому что они уже не вернутся, потому что _он_ не может вернуться, потому что он МЁРТВ.

— Как ты можешь говорить так? — прокричала Конни. Она указала на стену. — Он прямо здесь! И если бы он не мог вернуть себя обратно, его бы тут _не было_. Он просто–

— Конни, _пожалуйста_ , — всхлипнула Сапфир. Она осела на пол, спрятавшись в складках своего платья. Она подняла взгляд. — Мы просмотрели каждый путь. Даже если ему удастся синхронизироваться с одной из нас и слиться, или научиться плакать самому, уже слишком поздно, чтобы его слёзы смогли хоть как-то подействовать. Было окно, и оно _закрылось_.

Конни стиснула зубы. В глазах жгло, а желудок сжался, но она не сдастся.

— Ты… Ты не права. Ты и раньше ошибалась. Ты всегда недооцениваешь его!

— Не говори с ней таким тоном! — крикнула Рубин. 

— Да хватит уже, — выпалила Аметист.

Конни повернулась к ней, но Аметист не выглядела настроенной на спор. Она стояла рядом с телепортом со скрещёнными руками и опущенной головой. Жемчуг успокаивающе приобимала её. Когда она встретилась с Конни взглядом, она отвернулась.

— Нет смысла спорить, — пробормотала Аметист, — и он бы не хотел этого, так что просто… прекращайте, окей?

Самоцветы стояли твёрдо. Рядом с прикрытым домом, который Висмут ещё предстояло отстроить, стоял Стивен, сломанный, часть его — смотря бесстрастно, другая — пусто.

Конни знала, что её родители ждали её снаружи, на пляже. После того, как они узнали про её тренировки владения мечом, они стали более широко смотреть на картину, ещё шире — после Стивонни, но сейчас ей казалось, что они достигли своего предела. Если самоцветы не поддержат её…

— Хорошо, — проворчала она. — Если вы не собираетесь помогать ему… — она подошла к Стивену, схватила его за рукав и вышла с ним наружу. Позади неё, Жемчуг тихо вздохнула, и мягкое мерцание ознаменовало возвращение Гранат, но они не попытались остановить её.

Как только Конни вышла наружу, она отпустила Стивена и повернулась к нему лицом.

— Они не правы. Я _знаю_ , что ты можешь спасти его. Он– — она сжала руку человеческой половины Стивена. — Он все ещё тёплый. Ты сохраняешь его, правда ведь? Ты _заботишься_ о нём. Ты–ты — часть Стивена, а _Стивен_ бы _никогда_ не сдался. 

Он не ответил, но Конни представила, что он ответил ей небольшой улыбкой.

* * *

Дальше по пляжу стоял фургон мистера Юнивёрса, его задняя дверь открыта, с видом на дом и океан за ним. Как и всегда, внутри был беспорядок, но теперь Грегу казалось, что там прибавилось ещё больше материала для уборки. Он уже не сумел скрутить утром спальный матрас, а осколки от разбитой рамы так и оставались лежать на полу с другой стороны. По крайней мере, подумал он, ему стоит запомнить прибрать это.

Махешварены тактично промолчали насчёт его помятого вида, также и насчёт того, что он не потрудился выйти из своего фургона. Им удалось сохранить беспристрастие от этого вида, и Грег был им благодарен. У него не было сил поддерживать свой внешний вид.

— Нам очень жаль насчёт всего этого, Грег, — сказала Приянка. — Конни ушла перед тем, как мы успели с ней поговорить. Она не хотела слушать нас в машине, и…

Грег вздохнул.

— Не извиняйтесь. Конни была там. Я не хочу отрезать её от тех, кто был с ней тогда.

Дог послал ему косой взгляд. Он, очевидно, пытался сделать это незаметно, но Грег всё равно заметил. Жалость, непонимание… всё это он видел раньше.

Грегу хотелось, чтобы к этому моменту ему стало легче. Ему хотелось, чтобы половина горя ушла, или чтобы он хотя бы знал, из-за чего именно страдает. Его сын был мёртв, или умирал? Стал калекой? Получил травму головы? Он не знал, что из этого хуже.

Да и в любом случае, что ему делать теперь? _Скорбить_ казалось неправильным, но он не знал, как мог помочь. Стоит ли ему устроить похороны? Как это вообще пройдёт? Как это повлияет на того, кто остался от его мальчика? Стоит ли ему с ним поговорить? Будут ли самоцветы рады тому, что он зайдёт в дом, сядет рядом с сыном и попытается быть отцом?

Махешварены отвернулись, и Грег осознал, что снова начал плакать. Он провёл рукой по лицу.

— Извините, я…

— Ничего, Грег, — грустно улыбнулся Дог. — Я даже представить не могу, через что вы проходите. Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь попросить, если мы хоть чем-нибудь можем помочь. Чем угодно.

Приянка нервно скрестила руки. Отдалённый крик донёсся из храма. Она вздохнула.

— Иногда мне бы хотелось знать всё.

Слабая улыбка появилась на губах Грега.

— Кажется, это бы всё разрешило, не так ли?

— Хм. Ага.

 _Хлопок_ входной двери привлёк их внимание к дому. Конни стояла снаружи, натянуто говоря с тем, кто остался от Стивена. Родители напряжённо наблюдали за тем, как она спустилась по ступеням, а за ней и Розовый Стивен.

— О, нет, — тихо сказала Приянка.

Тело до сих пор находилось на руках самоцвета. Его ноги вяло покачивались с каждым шагом, волосы и рубашка колыхались на ветру. Грег не мог оторвать взгляда от его бледного лица, когда они спустились вниз по лестнице, а затем — по пляжу.

— Мама, папа, я останусь в Пляжном городке на время.

Розовый Стивен остановился в метре от неё. Его взор был прикован, но Грег не мог сказать, к чему именно. Почему он последовал за ней?

— Конни, _нет_ –

— На время? Что значит “на время–?”

— У тебя запланирована встреча с психологом, — прошипела Приянка. Её тон заставил Грега мысленно вздрогнуть. Это был голос родителя; он не оставлял места для возражений. Он никогда не был способен на голос родителя. В своём разбитом состоянии он задался вопросом, было ли это хорошо.

— Что, _сегодня?_ Мам, Стивен нуждается во мне. Я не ожидаю, что ты поймёшь–

— Мне не нужно понимать магию и пришельцев, и-и твои… _внеклассные занятия_ , чтобы знать, что ты _человек_ , Конни, — говоря это, голос Приянки растерял свой яд. Она крепче прижала руки к своей груди. — Я не всегда знаю, что лучше для тебя. Теперь я это понимаю. Но– Я не психолог, но ты проявляешь признаки травмы, и– Ты прошла через что-то, и я даже не знаю, через _что_. Меня… Меня пугает то, что ты не позволяешь мне помочь тебе.

Конни прищурилась, сдерживая слёзы.

— Мама…

— Конни…

Грег потянулся и прикоснулся к плечу Приянки. Она затихла и повернулась к нему. Все повернулись к нему, включая…

Грег не смог сделать вдоха. Он отстранился и прочистил горло, заставляя себя отвернуться от бледной розовой фигуры, чтобы продолжить разговор с доктором и мистером Махешваренами.

— Конни права насчёт одного, — сказал он. — Только если вы не знаете кого-то среди местных, у неё не должно быть запланированных встреч с психологом, психиатром, ведущим на ток-шоу или с кем-либо, по крайней мере сегодня. Я проверял. Система сложная, и это всё в милях отсюда, — он остановился, чтобы провести рукой по затылку. — На самом деле, кто-то обязан найтись и в Пляжном городке…

Махешварены переглянулись с подавлённой гримасой.

Грег попытался улыбнуться, но это выглядело натянуто. Вместо этого он заставил себя сесть ровно.

— Что ж, я, может, тоже не психолог, но я — папа, и я жил рядом с _этим_ бардаком… — он указал в сторону храма, — …бо́льшую часть своей жизни. И что я из этого вынес, так это то, что иногда тебе просто нужно попасть в правильное окружение. Я не хочу переступать никаких границ, но если вы позволите Конни остаться тут на время, я буду рядом.

Родители Конни переглянулись. Пока они не смотрели, Конни тихо произнесла “Спасибо” Грегу. Он надеялся, что не наделал только что ещё больше проблем.

Стивен до сих пор смотрел на него.

— Вы… надёжный человек, — правдиво сказал Дог. Приянка кивнула, и он прочистил горло. — Конни– 

— Да, папа.

— Если мы позволим тебе остаться в Пляжном городке на один день…

— _На один день,_ — выделила Приянка.

— …сможешь ли ты пообещать оставаться в пределах досягаемости мистера Юнивёрса…

— _Физических_ пределах досягаемости, — прояснила Приянка.

— …присылать нам сообщения, если планируешь покинуть пляж, чтобы мы _всегда_ знали, _где_ ты находишься, звонить нам или говорить с мистером Юнивёрсом, если тебе потребуется эмоциональная поддержка, и не ввязываться ни в какие миссии с Кристальными Самоцветами?

Лицо Конни покраснело, но она кивнула.

— Но это _только на сегодня._ Твоя мать заедет за тобой ровно в шесть, а затем мы обговорим… всё остальное, — Дог посмотрел на Грега. — Вас это устраивает, Грег? Мы не хотим взваливать на вас слишком много прямо сейчас.

Грег поднял руку.

— Всё прекрасно. Спасибо за вашу доброту. Вы правда не были обязаны.

— Не говорите глупостей, — мягко сказала Приянка. — Доброта — это меньшее, что мы можем вам предложить.

Грег опустил голову. В его разуме возникли картины того, как его собственный сын находится в состоянии полусмерти менее чем в трёх метрах от него. Те глаза оставались зафиксированы на нём, почти умоляюще. Он не знал, почему. Он не знал… как теперь продолжить разговор. Его разум покрылся мёдом, и он осознал, что не сможет больше ничего из себя выдавить.

Приянка начала снова повторять правила Конни, и пара предложила остаться ещё немного. Конни отказалась, ещё раз ссылаясь на их родительскую нетактичность, и они оставили её с Грегом.

Сколько времени это заняло?

Он не был уверен.

Фургон покачнулся, когда маленькая Махешварен взобралась внутрь. Она сложила свои руки на коленях и повернулась к фигуре на пляже.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказала она мягко, но твёрдо. — Если бы Стивен не думал, что может исцелить себя, он бы сказал об этом. …Просто эта часть него не знает, как использовать все свои силы. Как… как было прежде, когда он потерял на время свои исцеляющие силы. Нам просто нужно помочь ему научиться снова.

Грег не был так уверен в этом. Ему хотелось надеяться—так отчаянно хотелось—но самоцветы… и Гранат…

Фургон снова покачнулся, когда он встал. Глаза Стивена проследили за ним. Он подошёл и встал на одно колено. Как бы ему ни было больно, он проверил тело своего сына, тихую человеческую фигуру в тихих руках самоцвета, перед тем, как взглянуть в следящие глаза своего сына.

Они блеснули.

Грег сглотнул.

— Хей, Стью-болл. Тяжёлые были эти пару деньков, хах?

Он моргнул.

Грег сжал его плечо — жест поддержки, что, казалось, больше ничего не значил. Самоцвет Стивена светился. Грег точно не знал, чем он на самом деле был, и был тем, кто первым это признал, но он был уверен в том, что самоцветы не _светились_ , только если они не сливались или восстанавливали форму. Это существо—его сын—он не был просто самоцветом. Он не был Розой, и Грег был рад этому.

Он сжал сильнее.

— Я не перестану верить в тебя.

* * *

Последующие несколько месяцев были пыткой для Жемчуг. Остальные, она знала, чувствовали себя ужасно. Они потеряли своего малыша, их драгоценного мальчика. Он был сломан и страдал, и никто не мог никак ему помочь.

— Почему бы нам просто не… запузырить его? — предложила однажды Аметист.

— Аметист! — вздохнула Жемчуг.

— Ну то есть– — Аметист издала напряжённый звук. — Он — уже не он. Он уже никто. Разве это не похоже на искажение?

Гранат поправила свои очки. 

— Я не думаю, что это было бы разумно.

Жемчуг плотно скрестила руки.

— Мы не знаем, как он отреагирует, — продолжила Гранат. — Вы обе видели последствия той бойни, что произошла, когда мы были под контролем Белого Алмаза. Вы видели, что он сделал с _Белым Алмазом._

Её самоцвет ощущался холодом. Её живот скрутило, каким-то образом, внутри, не смотря на отсутствие органов. Жемчуг всё прекрасно видела. Она знала Розу (Розовую) лучше, чем кто-либо другой, но она никогда не думала, что она—её самоцвет—был способен на такой огромный всплеск чистой разрушительной силы. Если бы хоть часть неё оставалась там, её—Стивена—самоцвет никогда бы не сделал этого.

_Никогда._

Она ощутила ладонь на своей руке. Жемчуг—Розовой Жемчуг—ещё предстояло преодолеть заложенную в неё программу; Жемчуг почти что забыла о её присутствии, в точности, как любой самоцвет выше по статусу должен о Жемчугах других. И всё же, она пыталась. Она цеплялась за Жемчуг, наблюдая за ней в молчаливом ожидании инструкций. Это не было чем-то особенным, но зная, что прошлая спутница Розового Алмаза хотела двигаться дальше…

Да, все чувствовали себя отвратительно, но Жемчуг была наполнена стыдом.

Однажды вечером, она телепортировалась в дом одна. Висмут закончила его ремонтировать и приступила к перестройке сарая для Перидот и Ляпис. Жемчуг оставила Розовую Жемчуг с ними на время. Самоцвет Хоумворлда обретёт свой дом с такими же беглецами.

Гранат и Аметист были на миссии. Кто-то предложил им собрать больше древних оружий, найти больше экспериментальных технологий, оставленных после войны, чтобы построить что-то вроде защиты против каких-либо потенциальных вторжений. Жемчуг не думала, что Синий или Жёлтый Алмазы будут рисковать тем, кто остался от Розовой, но это дало им какую-то цель, на которой можно было сфокусироваться.

Поток света от телепорта исчез, и Жемчуг шагнула в дом. В нём был Грег, который спал на диване. Он фактически переехал сюда. Висмут даже построила ему его собственную спальню, но наиболее комфортно он ощущал себя здесь, да и никто уже не возражал. 

Жемчуг подошла к центру дома и понаблюдала за ним немного. Он выглядел таким умиротворённым, таким беззаботным. Если искать у людей то преимущество, которого нет у самоцветов, так это сон. Самоцветы могли спать, конечно, но даже Аметист согласилась бы, что он бы никак не помог с таким большим стрессом, как у них сейчас. Даже так, у людей не было выбора.

У неё в глазах помутнело, и она протёрла их насухо. Она не могла заплакать перед…

Наконец, Жемчуг подняла взгляд на спальную нишу Стивена. Висмут многое изменила в доме, но эта часть осталась нетронутой. Она осталась такой, какой и была.

Со свободно опущенными вниз с дивана шлёпанцами, он сидел там, самоцвет Розового Алмаза, и наблюдал за ней в тишине. Она задержала дыхание. Эта пустота… Жемчуг никогда не видела её на лице Розы или Стивена. Даже Розовая, когда исполняла свою должность в Хоумворлде, никогда не выглядела так, _так_ пусто.

Ступени затрещали, когда Жемчуг начала подниматься по ним. Она села в полуметре от своего мальчика. Внизу, на диване, лежал Грег, мягко сопя. Жемчуг ему завидовала. 

— Знаешь ли, я думала, она вернётся, — пробормотала она.

Алмаз не ответил. Она глянула на него. Он отвёл свой взгляд от неё, чтобы вернуться к своей тихой пустоте. Тело в его руках никогда не высыхало, никогда не охладевало. Какая-то из сил Алмаза, Жемчуг была уверена. Они несли жизнь. Возможно, разум Стивена давно ушёл, но его тело никогда полностью не умрёт. Только если его самоцвет не решит иначе.

Она отвернулась.

— Я пыталась не думать об этом. Роза, она… Она хотела, чтобы мы любили тебя. Стивена. И я любила. Я люблю. Так сильно, — она всхлипнула и снова вытерла лицо, чуть менее успешно в этот раз. — Но… В любом случае, далеко в моих мыслях, я надеялась—однажды, я увижу её снова. Эти мысли причиняли боль, знанием того, что ты—что Стивен, скорее всего… умрёт. Не подобно человеку, не в семьдесят или восемьдесят лет, а может, через пару столетий, или тысячелетий, или… — она закрыла глаза. Покатились слёзы. — И тогда, может быть, однажды, луч света. Роза. И может, она– может, она вспомнит меня, и всё, что я сделала для тебя. Него. Мне это больше не нужно, но я думала, что, возможно, она бы гордилась мною. Сейчас мне– — почему-то, она засмеялась. — Сейчас мне бы хотелось, чтобы она _правда_ вернулась, чтобы я смогла ей врезать.

Нет ответа.

Конечно.

Жемчуг вздохнула. Солнце светило сквозь стекла окон, освещая пол. Выглядело тепло. Всё, что выглядело тепло, чувствовалось нечестным для Жемчуг.

Она смахнула слёзы.

— Мне жаль, Стивен.

* * *

Конни завела дневник. Психотерапевт, которую нашла её мама, не делала ничего, что могло бы ей помочь, но один её совет всё-таки был хорошим.

— Заведи дневник. Записывай все свои мысли, все свои чувства. Тебе не обязательно кому-либо его показывать. Просто убедись, что не забываешь о нём. Пиши о космосе, как прошёл твой день, про своего друга…

Очевидно, доктор Пайнс считала, что это был хороший подход к преодолению горя, которое испытывала Конни, ну, с тех пор, как она отказалась общаться с ней в _принятых_ условиях. Вопреки этому, Конни считала, что это поможет ей прийти к тому, как помочь Стивену.

Она использовала научный метод.

_Вопрос: Как заставить самоцвет Стивена плакать?_

_Доступная информация:_

* _Он Алмаз_
 _  

* У него есть эмоции (злость)
  

* Также, он хочет вернуть Стивена
  

* У него есть силы исцеления (тело Стивена всё ещё тёплое)
_

_Недостаточно информации.  
Новый вопрос: Какие части Стивена всё ещё остались?_

Она начала, задавая вопросы. Что ему нравилось? Нравились ли ему всё ещё книги? Мог ли он вспомнить что-либо из «The Spirit Morph Saga»? Имел ли он _вообще_ все воспоминания Стивена?

На вопросы он отвечал, по видимому, через раз. Да, он помнил книги, и да, у него были все воспоминания Стивена, но нравилось ли ему что-либо? Ценил ли он всё ещё музыку? Конни попросила Грега принести пару его старых песен—и он согласился, неуверенно, но с надеждой—но Стивен не сказал ничего. Лучшее, что могла сделать Конни, это предполагать, основываясь на его общей позе, что он их хотя бы слушал.

Она попробовала другой подход, приведя его в Фанленд с его отцом. (Её родители всё ещё отказывались выпускать её из дома без сопровождения взрослого, но она понимала причину и уважала их желания.) Но мистер Смайли, ссылаясь на нарушение санитарного кодекса, попросил их уйти.

— Простите, — сказал он дрожащим голосом. — Я-я не могу позволить тебе носить на руках… У меня есть и другие посетители, знаешь ли. Могу ли я предложить каждому из вас бесплатный приз за ринг? Или—что-нибудь?

Конни понимала. Это был просчёт с её стороны; спустя неделю, она научилась отключаться от вида болезненного состояния её лучшего друга.

— Сыграем в настольные игры, — решила она. — Посмотрим фильм… может, мне почитать тебе «Unfamiliar Familiar» снова? Просто скажи, если что-то помогает.

Мистер Юнивёрс всегда был рядом. Он закрыл автомойку. Конни точно не знала, что он делал, когда не был рядом с ней, но он старался, как мог, чтобы поддерживать её попытки. Он пытался говорить со Стивеном, делал привычные комментарии насчёт их действий. Примерно через месяц, он предложил Конни поговорить с ними о своих визитах к психологу.

— Возможно, это… как-то поможет.

Конни не думала, что поможет, но прямо сейчас, "ничего" было лучше, чем ничего.

* _Не говорит со своим отцом_
 _  

* Не говорит с самоцветами
  

* Почти не говорит со мной
  

* Никогда не улыбается
_

Всё выглядело плохо.

— Доктор Пайнс хорошая, — начала она. Все трое сидели в кругу в гостиной Стивена. Самоцвет Стивена сменил свою хватку на теле, теперь прижимая его голову к своей груди. Это могло бы быть милым, если бы не, ну…

Конни не думала об этом. 

— Она хочет, чтобы я "преодолела стадию отрицания", — она показала пальцами кавычки и закатила глаза. — И, я понимаю. Пять стадий горя. Гнев, отрицание, торг, де… депрессия…

Что-то холодом осело в её желудке. На секунду, туда закралось сомнение. Сидя здесь, в доме Стивена, со Стивеном и его отцом, где всё было так знакомо—это застало её врасплох. Могло так всё и быть? Горе? Отрицание? Торг?

Она посмотрела на Стивена. Он сосредоточенно наблюдал за ней. Её лицо вспыхнуло.

— Н-но она не понимает, что у тебя есть силы! То есть, я рассказала ей об этом, но она никогда не имела дело с людьми, у которых ко всему этому есть доступ, понимаете? Так что, да, — Конни вздохнула. Да, так всё и было. Доктор Пайнс не понимала. — В любом случае, она не понимает, но она хорошая. Мы говорили и о других вещах, вроде того раза, когда она рассказывала про несколько очень хороших техник медитации, что помогают с тревогой. 

Мистер Юнивёрс взял мягкий аккорд. Конни была убеждена, что Стивену всё ещё нравился звук гитары, где-то глубоко внутри, так что теперь он то и дело звучал по дому.

— А ещё, — добавила она, — у неё в кабинете есть настольные игры, и она позволяет мне приносить мою скрипку на наши сеансы. Иногда мы просто играем, что немного странно, ведь ей уже тридцать семь, но это расслабляет. Она вяжет и вышивает и оставляет все свои материалы прямо там. Я спросила её однажды, есть ли у неё онлайн магазин, в котором она продаёт свои самодельные свитера и вышивку, но она ответила, что предпочитает просто всё раздавать. Мне это кажется очень вдохновляющим, на самом деле. Не всегда обязательно продавать свои увлечения. И она нашла способ достичь успеха в своих увлечениях _и_ в своей карьере. Как вы, мистер Юнивёрс.

Его щёки покрылись румянцем.

— Оу, не так уж я и выделился.

— _Издеваетесь?_ — фыркнула Конни. Мистер Юнивёрс чуть опустил свой инструмент, когда она начала яро жестикулировать. — Ваша музыка покорила волшебную космическую богиню! Если бы вы не пошли по пути музыки, Стивен бы даже не существовал. И-и я бы не была здесь, и Белый Алмаз всё ещё стояла у власти, и Кластер, _скорее всего_ , уже бы уничтожил Землю. Вы — герой!

Мистер Юнивёрс смущённо улыбнулся.

— Боже, спасибо, Конни. Но я не думаю, что музыка сыграла в этом большую роль, и эм, "космическая богиня" — это уже немного чересчур.

Конни сжала свои руки на коленях. Её сердце забилось быстрее на пару секунд. Когда оно успокоилось, она сморгнула дымку из своих глаз.

— Что ж, ваша музыка _действительно_ хороша. В конце концов, вы учили Стивена.

Мистер Юнивёрс взял другой аккорд. 

— Ты в порядке, Конни? Я могу отвезти тебя домой, если хочешь. Всё это должно было быть очень трудно для тебя, — ещё аккорд, мягкий и ненавязчивый. Он выглядел уставшим. — Я думаю… самое время взять во внимание что-то другое.

Конни напряглась.

— Что-то другое?

— Ну знаешь, — ещё аккорд. Звучало, как песня, но Конни не смогла её сложить. — Придумать другой план игры. Я не думаю, что вся эта штука с воскрешением сработает, Конни. Мне кажется, нам стоит рассмотреть следующий лучший–

— Нет.

Мистер Юнивёрс отложил гитару, скривившись.

— Мне просто кажется–

— _Нет_ , — её глаза наполнились слезами. — Вы были последним—единственным человеком, кто хотел помочь! Вы не можете просто бросить меня. Я… я не смогу выдержать одна.

Он вздохнул.

Нижняя губа Конни задрожала.

Стивен оставался сидеть, незатронутый ссорой. Посмотря на него, Конни сжала кулаки и вскочила на ноги. Она указала на него пальцем.

— _Тебе_ хотя бы не должно быть всё равно. Разве ты не хочешь вернуть Стивена? СКАЖИ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ!

Она ничего не ожидала, на самом деле. Всё это время его глаза были направлены к её ногам, но сейчас он снова поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом. Хватка на теле в его руках усилилась.

— Да, — сказал он. — я хочу.

Грудь Конни вздымалась.

— Тогда не можешь мне подыграть? Всё это время ты не сделал _ничего_ , чтобы помочь. Разве ты не можешь сделать _что-нибудь?_

Мистер Юнивёрс встал.

— Так, я не думаю, что кому-либо поможет–

— Ты права, — пробормотал Стивен. Он снова перевёл взгляд вперёд. Никуда не смотря, просто возвращаясь в обычное состояние. Он встал, немного переложил тело на руках и повернулся к храму. Перед тем, как кто-то успел что-либо сказать, дверь к комнате его матери раскрылась.

Он зашёл внутрь.

Конни крикнула, “Подожди–”

И она захлопнулась.

* * *

Доктор Пайнс была высокой женщиной. Она была высокой, стройной и сильной, и создавалось ощущение, что она ходила в регулярные походы в лес. В ещё одно доказательство этой теории, разные наборы камней и полевых цветов стояли на её столе каждый раз, как Конни приходила к ней на сеанс—и в кабинете всегда пахло свежестью, не смотря на отсутствие окон. Каждый день, как она с ней виделась, доктор Пайнс носила один из своих самодельных свитеров, а чаша с конфетами всегда стояла на журнальном столике рядом с диваном.

Сегодня доктор Пайнс поприветствовала Конни в синем свитере с рисунком в виде леса, вплетённого посередине. Она предложила ей конфету и пожаловалась на скрип своего стульчика, когда они обе присели. 

Затем она затихла. Глаза Конни опустились.

Секунду спустя, доктор Пайнс сказала:

— Ты выглядишь напряжённой, Конни. Случилось что-то, о чём бы тебе хотелось поговорить?

Конни сглотнула. Она всё утро думала над тем, что скажет терапевту, но сейчас все слова словно испарились. Оцепенело, она кивнула.

Доктор Пайнс наклонила голову, прикоснулась к подбородку и откинулась назад с мягкой улыбкой.

— Никакого давления, Конни. Хочешь оставить этот разговор на потом?

Конни покачала головой.

Терапевт кивнула. Она терпеливо прождала секунду. Несколько секунд. Минуту. Две. Наконец, она высунула язык, задумчиво наблюдая.

— Хмм, как насчёт игры в двадцать вопросов? Это, кстати, не считается за вопрос. Никакого жульничества!

Конни почти улыбнулась, но это движение потревожило высохшие потоки слёз. Она осторожно вдохнула и кивнула.

— Отлично, — доктор Пайнс сцепила свои пальцы у рта, наблюдая ещё внимательнее. Конни фыркнула, и выражение лица женщины смягчилось ещё больше. В таком же спокойном тоне, она спросила. — Это как-то связано со Стивеном?

Конни сглотнула.

— Ага.

Доктор Пайнс снова кивнула. Снова подождала.

Конни игралась пальцами со своей юбкой. Она закусила свою губу в попытках разобраться в своих мыслях, но все они представляли собой одно большое липкое месиво в её голове. 

— Я не уверена, почему я… — она затихла и сделала глубокий вдох.

— Не стоит спешить.

Она кивнула.

— Могли, эм… Есть ли у вас ещё вопросы?

Доктор Пайнс задумчиво протёрла свой подбородок.

— Как насчёт… Когда это произошло?

— Два дня назад.

Ещё кивок. Ещё минута ожидания.

— И как прошёл вчерашний день?

Конни шмыгнула носом. Она уложила свои руки на коленях, пытаясь предотвратить надвигающиеся эмоции. Ей было комфортно с доктором Пайнс, но не _настолько_ комфортно.

— Я проснулась, позавтракала… — терапевт кивнула. Конни перевела взгляд на стул доктора Пайнс. Он был покрыт вышивкой и рисунками с блёстками на них. Некоторые рисунки, казалось, были сделаны младшими пациентами. Фокусируясь на ярких цветах, Конни продолжила. — Я сделала чуть домашней работы за завтраком.

— Домашняя работа? — доктор Пайнс наклонила голову. — Ты не упоминала летнюю школу.

— Оу, нет. Я просто хочу начать заранее, — Конни заправила прядь волос за ухо. — Но я не смогла сконцентрироваться. Я… — она потратила следующий час, плача в душе, но об этом она рассказать не могла. — Позже, я отправила сообщение мистеру Юнивёрсу. Чтобы… узнать изменения насчёт ситуации.

Доктор Пайнс взглянула на рисунки, к которым продолжала возвращать свой взор Конни. 

— Вопрос четвёртый, — сказала она, и Конни кивнула. — Какими были изменения?

Прошла секунда.

— Стивен не вышел из храма.

Доктор Пайнс медленно кивнула, обрабатывая, понимая.

— Я думаю… — Конни сделала глубокий вдох. — Я думаю, что была не права, — она опустила голову. Она сложила руки. Она сгорбила плечи. — Я не знаю, могу ли вернуть Стивена таким, каким он был. Если он… если… Каким бы его… Я имею ввиду, если тот, кто _остался_ от него, н-не… — она сглотнула. — Если он считает, что не может, тогда… Я не знаю.

— И… кто остался, — осторожно начала доктор Пайнс, делая паузы, чтобы не выйти за уровень комфорта Конни. — Я не хочу, чтобы этот разговор был только о нём, и я почти ничего не знаю о волшебных космических камнях, но его состояние можно сравнить с повреждением мозга. Думаешь, это предположение может быть верным?

— Возможно…

Доктор Пайнс развела руками.

— Как ты думаешь, если ему удастся разобраться с этим самому, сможет ли он всё ещё предложить тебе свою дружбу?

— Я думаю… может быть, — ответила Конни, мягко покачивая головой.

Её терапевт подалась вперёд, положив ладони на колени. 

— Конни, я знаю, что уже говорила это прежде, но сейчас, как никогда, очень важно понять, что он — не твоя обязанность. Это хорошо, что ты предположила возможность того, что Стивена, каким он был, уже нет. Это хорошо, потому что теперь ты можешь начать скорбеть. Я не говорю, что тебе стоит его забыть, или бросить того, кто остался от него, но ему нужно прийти к исцелению самому. Однажды, я уверена, ты поговоришь с ним снова, и вы оба сможете двигаться дальше. Но сейчас, Конни, это хороший прогресс. Я очень горжусь тобой.

Конни вытерла дымку из своих глаз.

— Можно мы поговорим о чём-нибудь другом, доктор Пайнс?

— Конечно.


	3. Мальчик В Стекле (The Boy In Glass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Предупреждения к Главе 3: Небольшие упоминания суицида_
> 
> **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  Мне очень жаль, что я не смогла предоставить вам эту главу раньше и заставила ждать почти полтора месяца (・_・;)  
> Не буду оправдываться, не буду многословить, и скажу лишь, что переводить этот фанфик я не перестану и доведу дело до конца. Неважно, на сколько времени я буду пропадать между главами, знайте, что перевод будет завершён. 
> 
> Приятного прочтения <3

За все последующие недели самоцвет Стивена выходил из храма лишь раз. Никто этого не видел, но мистер Юнивёрс обнаружил тропу из песка, что вела с улицы и к двери храма. В тот день никто больше не мог её оставить. Комната была закрыта изнутри, так что самоцветы—не смотря на все усилия—не могли войти, чтобы проверить, уговорить выйти или спросить, чем он занимался.

Они начали по очереди дежурить, ожидая, когда он выйдет снова. Когда самоцветы были заняты, папа Стивена или Конни оставались ночью у двери, не смотря на недовольство Махешваренов. (Они позволяли ночёвки, но они им не нравились.)

Конни всё ещё виделась с доктором Пайнс, но существовал предел того, насколько далеко она собиралась двигаться дальше. Она _была_ ответственена за Стивена, по крайней мере, за того, кто от него остался. Она обещала. 

Время прошло, словно в тумане.

А затем… неизбежное.

15 августа, 2015

Пятнадцатый день рождения Стивена.

В глубине души, Конни была уверена, что он не настанет. Каким-то образом, теперь, когда Стивена нет, день, в который он появился на свет, исчезнет.

Она знала, насколько эти мысли были нелогичными, но от этого всё равно было больно. 

В тот день городок был слишком тихим. Друзья и местные приходили и уходили, но не находили никаких изменений в храме. Когда зашло солнце, самоцветы решили проверить лунную базу на наявность каких-нибудь полезных технологий в надежде укрепить свою растущую оборону. (Или, может, подумала Конни, в надежде отвлечь себя от того, чего им не хватало в тот день.)

Так и получилось, что Грег спал, а Кристальные Самоцветы ушли, и Конни взяла на себя ответственность устало наблюдать за дверью храма. Она пообещала мистеру Юнивёрсу разбудить его, когда почувствует, что больше не может оставаться в сознании, но оба и так знали, что, учитывая прошлый опыт, меняться не было смысла.

Летний ветерок подул сквозь приоткрытую дверь.

Конни вздохнула.

Она уместилась на диване с телефоном и провела последние полчаса oткрывая и закрывая различные приложения. Перелистывая свои старые фотографии, она наткнулась на одну конкретную дату: 15 августа 2014 года. День рождения Стивена в прошлом году. Среди фотографий было много селфи и драматичных поз. На фоне одной или двух из них можно было увидеть недовольную Перидот. Конни задержалась над одной конкретной: селфи с ней и Стивеном, последний с поднятым вверх подбородком, показывая единственный волосок от бороды. Она сделала эту фотографию, скорчив наигранно удивлённое выражение, и сразу после этого разразилась приступами смеха. В какой-то момент, после неприятного инцидента с изменением формы, они разразились настолько сильным смехом, что не смогли сдержать слёз.

Конни крепко моргнула, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд. Она нажала кнопку «домой» и открыла TubeTube.

Затем новый звук вторгся в ночную тишину: мягкий звон, исходящий от двери храма. Она засветилась и изменила свою форму в форму розы, что расцвела, открывая путь. Розовый свет заполнил дом.

Конни вскочила на ноги. Её телефон упал на пол, и мистер Юнивёрс издал громкий рык во сне. Затем дверь храма вновь закрылась, более мягкий розовый засветился в комнате от самоцвета Стивена.

Один.

Конни едва осмеливалась дышать.

— Г-где…?

— Он в порядке, — заверил он её.

Его голос испугал её.

— Ты-ты не звучишь как робот.

Самоцвет натянул улыбку.

— Я практиковался.

Конни уставилась на него. Она всё ещё не могла сделать вдох. В голове возникла картина того, как самоцвет Стивена стоит перед зеркалом, разговаривая сам с собой с неловкой улыбкой. Но её здравый смысл подавил эту картину; более вероятно, что он разговаривал со своей второй половиной.

— Ты сказал в порядке. Что значит “в порядке”?

Улыбка, если её можно было так назвать, пропала.

— …На сохранении.

— К-как бы магией? Даже без тебя?

Он кивнул.

Она снова начала дышать. Сердцебиение участилось вместе с дыханием.

— Ты… Ты ведь понимаешь, что сегодня твой день рождения.

Его глаза остановились между её собственных, возможно, в нерешительности. Это было не так некомфортно, как в тот последний раз, когда она его видела.

— Я знаю, — в конце концов сказал он. — Я хотел увидеть тебя.

Смех, природу которого Конни не смогла понять, вырвался у неё.

— Ты хотел увидеть меня? Стивен, я виделась с тобой каждый день прошлого месяца. Прошли _недели_. Ты не хотел говорить со мной, а затем отказался даже выходить из храма!

— Я знаю, — повторил он. — Я работаю над кое-чем.

— Работаешь над чем? — спросила Конни. Она не смогла подавить пробежавший по коже холодок от всей этой неопределённости.

Самоцвет Стивена оставил этот вопрос без ответа. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Мы можем выйти наружу?

— Зачем?

— Тут папа. А я хочу быть на пляже. 

Конни проглотила череду вопросов. Она не хотела спугнуть его и заставить вернуться в храм.

— Хорошо, но пообещай, что не будешь странным.

Он, как показалось, принял это в расчёт. Ещё одна небольшая, почти что сомнительная улыбка появилась на его устах.

— Я не могу этого пообещать.

Конни чуть было не засмеялась снова, но она знала, что расплачется, если сделает так.

— Справедливо, — признала Конни.

Она потянулась к своему телефону, когда он прошёл мимо неё к двери. Его движения выглядели осторожными, всё ещё неестественными. Она заставила себя не зацикливать на этом внимание, или на том, над чем он “работал”, или на последней нити надежды, что оплетала её сердце. Вместо этого она тихо последовала за ним—в ночной город, вниз по ступеням, на пляж. Он продолжал идти, а Конни продолжала молчать.

Он остановился на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы волны не достали до него, и присел на песок. Конни умостилась всего в полуметре от него. Они понаблюдали за океаном в тишине пару минут.

— Почему ты вышел из храма сегодня? — тихо спросила Конни.

Ждать ответ самоцвета Стивена пришлось пару секунд.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой.

Она обняла руками колени. 

— Зачем? — он не ответил сразу, так что она добавила: — И как ты узнал, что я буду снаружи?

— В комнате мамы находится система слежения.

Конни сглотнула.

— Т-ты звучишь прямо как Стивен сейчас. Не как… прежде, — злобно, далеко, пусто, неестественно…

— Именно этого я добиваюсь, — сказал он. — Именно поэтому я говорю с тобой.

— Ты добиваешься… — её словно осенило, и она повернулась к нему. — Ты пытаешься научиться жить один.

Он опустил взгляд на свои колени.

Конни скрестила свои ноги чуть более удобно на песке. Океан простирался в бесконечность перед ней. Её собственные мысли, все перемешаны друг с другом, казалось, не хотели кончаться. Она не была уверена, что привело её с предыдущего вывода к следующему вопросу. Возможно, это было очевидно. Возможно, чтобы уловить эту связь, нужен был всего один вывод, к которому ей пришлось прийти со временем.

Она спросила.

— Как это? Быть порознь?

Стивен повернул голову, но не посмотрел на неё. Его взгляд упал на собственную зарытую в песке руку. Мягкое мерцание его тела самоцвета отдавало ему эффект витража. 

— Т-тебе не обязательно отвечать.

— Нет, — сразу же ответил он, будто бы знал, что она это скажет. — Мне нужно.

— Оу… ладно.

Он выпрямился, подставив ногу, чтобы удержать равновесие, и провел рукой по пляжному песку. Затем поднял ладонь, наполненную песком.

— Это вот так, — сказал он, сжав свои ладони вместе. Затем разжал, песок превратился в розовое стекло. Оно выглядело, как самоцвет розового кварца. — Это Стивен.

Он взял искусственный самоцвет так, чтобы оба больших пальца были в центре пятиугольника. Камень выскочил, треснул, а затем разбился, разтелевшись осколками по песку. Он протянул то, что осталось.

— А это — я.

Оцепенев, Конни взяла останки.

— А это…

Он потянулся, чтобы собрать осколки. Конни подавила вздох, когда он положил их себе в рот. Когда он выплюнул их обратно себе на руку, осколки вернулись в первоначальную форму.

— Я не могу сделать этого с ним, — горячо сказал он.

Его голос снова нёс физическую тяжесть. Конни вздрогнула.

Она повернула стеклянный самоцвет в своих руках, осторожно, чтобы не порезать пальцы о края. Пока она рассматривала его, осколок упал ей на колени.

— Тебе больно, — поняла она. — Я… ох, Стивен, я думала, что ты просто… воплощение сил алмаза и-или повреждённого разума или… Но это _не так_. Ты не просто разделился. Ты был _расколот_ , — она подняла взгляд на него, обнаружив, что он неотрывно смотрел на её. Она закрыла рот рукой, подавившись всхлипом. — М-мне так жаль. Я… Всё это время—и я даже ни разу не спросила, как ты… Я должна была… Я-я была ужасным другом.

Глаза Стивена расширились.

— Нет. Нет, ты не ужасный друг, — его слова разнеслись эхом в воздухе, и Конни осознала, что–

Это было…

 _Это то, как звучали эксперименты над расколотыми самоцветами_. Всё это время, и она ни разу не увидела связь. Её руки задрожали. Что-то, похожее на желчь, осело у неё в горле.

Видимо, шок на её лице отразился слишком заметно, потому что самоцвет Стивена замер. Секунду спустя он потянулся и поднял стекло. Она, видно, уронила его себе на колени.

— Ты прекрасный друг, — продолжил он, рассеяно сжимая в кулак стекло. Его останки посыпались между его пальцев, словно песок. — Поэтому я и хотел поговорить с тобой. Ты оказала очень хорошее влияние на меня. Как на Стивена, — он почти что снова улыбнулся. _Почти_. — Он не мог до конца разобраться в себе до того, как ты появилась в его жизни.

Конни покраснела. Не сумев сформировать внятный ответ, она пробормотала:

— Твой голос ниже.

— Правда? — на мгновение он посмотрел в пустоту. — А сейчас?

Конни моргнула. Она отвернулась назад, к океану.

— Неужели ты и правда ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы вернуть его?

— Я Алмаз, — сказал он. Сейчас Конни действительно прислушивалась, и заметила, как отражался его голос. Скорее всего, она услышала его из дома. — Это должно быть легко. Я просто не могу заплакать.

Конни закрыла глаза.

— Почему нет?

— Я не помню, как.

Она сделала судорожный вдох.

— И это всё? Ты не помнишь?

— Я не могу вспомнить множество вещей. Заняло недели, чтобы вспомнить, как улыбаться, и я не уверен, что правильно говорю. Тебе, кажется, некомфортно, так что, полагаю, это так, — он остановился. — Я пуст.

— Ты не пуст, — пробормотала Конни в сложенные руки. — Ты… не полон. Это не значит, что у тебя нет личности. Ты всё ещё можешь научится жить, как отдельный человек.

— Я не человек.

— Ты можешь им быть.

— Не без Него.

Она снова вздрогнула. В этот раз она смогла расслышать акцент. _Него_. Если он и правда был всего лишь частью Стивена, каких частей ещё не хватало? До этого момента она так и не смогла понять. Её дневник лежал под кроватью, собирая пыль. Раньше она спрашивала, но он никогда ей не отвечал. Возможно, сейчас…

— Стивен.

Он не ответил.

Конни решила сменить тему. Всё ещё с закрытыми глазами, она потянулась к его руке. Он позволил ей прикоснуться.

— Ты сказал мне, что Кластер в порядке, потому что каждая сломанная часть была друг у друга, — она сжала его руку. — Я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, как плакать, потому что хочу, чтобы ты снова был Стивеном. Но если нет… у тебя всегда буду я.

Прошла секунда, и он сжал её руку.

Она вздрогнула.

Он отстранился.

— Прости.

— Н-ничего.

— Я не знаю–

— Твоя собственная сила, — голос Конни дрогнул, но она фыркнула. — Я тоже проходила через это. Помнишь Джеффа?

— Ага.

После этого они не разговаривали. Океан был тихим. Звёзды были отчётливыми.

Она была истощена.

Через некоторое время волны, ветер и звёзды погрузили Конни Махешварен в сон.

* * *

В одиночестве на пляже, самоцвет, что раньше был Стивеном Юнивёрсом, пытался найти причину, чтобы не идти обратно внутрь. Он сделал то, ради чего вышел, а Конни ничем не могла ему помочь, пока спала. Он мог бы остаться с ней на случай, если она проснётся позже, но он не мог оставлять Его одного на долгое время, а Конни нужен был сон.

Он прокрутил эту мысль в своем самоцвете. _Сон._ Людям и наполовину людям нужен был сон. Сон в сидячем положении не был удобным. У него были расплывчатые воспоминания об этом, о том, как болела шея после такого сна и о сожалениях, что никто не уложил его в кровать, как это было раньше, а затем отчитывания себя за то, что хотел, чтобы к нему относились, как к маленькому ребенку.

Внутренний конфликт. Теперь от этого не осталось многого. Не было ничего, что могло спровоцировать разочарование, развить его. Всё балансировало то внутрь, то наружу. У чувств был билет в один конец, а пути вели в никуда. Чем дольше он позволял им это, тем тоньше они становились.

Было одиноко.

_— У тебя всегда буду я._

Беззвучный ответ прогудел где-то внутри его самоцвета. Что-то, что осталось от его человеческой части, что-то органическое, вбитое глубоко в Алмаз, прокралось прямо в бездну в центре его бытия. Мысль была там, но он не мог дотянуться до неё. Это что-то ощущалось, как свободная нить, разбросанные осколки его ДНК, слитые с кристаллом—бездумное, бездушное, но _такое_ важное. Только бы ему было к чему прикрепиться.

Разочарованный, он встал и разбросал остатки стекла в океан. Они исчезли вместе с далёкой волной.

Конни начала падать. Он положил руку ей на плечо, чтобы не дать ей потерять равновесие, и она со вздохом опустила на неё голову. Не просыпаясь.

Сейчас им нужно было вернуться внутрь. Ему нужно было вернуться назад в храм, а Конни нужен был нормальный отдых. Он сменил положение и взял её на руки. На них она помещалась не так хорошо, как Он. Она была легче, и он мог чувствовать движение её внутренних органов. (Он помнил, как Стивен слушал стук собственного сердца, думая о том, были ли его и Конни стуки единственными в галактике. Он помнил, как осознал, что стука сердца больше не было, и желание закричать.) Конни не пошевелилась, когда они покинули пляж. Она снова вздохнула, когда он уложил её на диван, и всё.

Он открыл дверь храма, но прежде, чем успел шагнуть внутрь, сверху раздался усталый голос.

— Стивен?

Он остановился. Он не хотел будить папу. Вспоминая тон голоса, на который Конни отзывалась наиболее комфортно, он сказал:

— Спи дальше, папа. Увидимся завтра.

— Оу. Х-хорошо. Рад видеть тебя, сынок.

Он зашёл в храм и позволил двери за ним захлопнуться.

В следующую секунду в комнате разразился гром. Бордовые облака собрались на искусственном небе. Бесформенный туман закружился вокруг него, яросно развивая его рубашку на ветру. Привычное освещение комнаты потемнело, далёкие крики бедствия пробивались сквозь шторм.

Теперь, со стеной, отделяющей его от внешнего мира, он ответил с безудержным ядом…

_**— ТИХО!** _

…и шторм прекратился. Розовый свет вернулся. Облака успокоились. Туман разошёлся, открывая взору комнату в том же состоянии, в котором он её оставил. (Он смутно подумал, что Стивену следовало кричать чаще. Он определённо этого хотел.) Нескончаемое пространство заканчивалось розовым столиком в паре метров от него, окружённым грудами песка и камней. Дальше — облака.

На его приближение несколько камушков открыли глаза. Пара или тройка прыгнули на стол и толкнули позолоченный край чехла, который там лежал. Движение изогнутого стекла исказило фигуру того, кто был внутри, заставляя Его лицо выглядеть почти живым перед тем, как крышка полностью открылась.

Камушки чуть помялись на месте, а потом съехали вниз по ножкам стола с тихим печальным бормотанием. Он не просил ничего для него делать. Они просто знали, чего он хотел, и постоянно корили себя за невозможность помочь.

_Они…_

То самое чувство разорванности снова закралось к нему, почти что сформировав мысль. Они… Он… Он должен… _что-то._ Он был… чем? Потрёпанная нить безрезультатно потянулась по разлому, недостаточно длинная, чтобы достать до ответа. Он протянул руку и положил её Ему на живот. Тело начало наполняться теплом через контакт, но он не услышал ответа изнутри.

Его не было.

Что-то пустое заскреблось внутри его самоцвета, и он погрузил руку на пустоту, что **должна** была быть заполнена. Там не было дыры. Если бы она там была, он бы, наверное, попросил бы кого-то из самоцветов развоплотить его и поместить себя внутрь. Он совсем немного подумал о том, чтобы сделать так в любом случае, но возможность повредить Его органы была слишком рискованной.

Он попытался использовать свою силу. Тело засветилось и вспыхнуло, словно бы отвечая на его зов, но пустота осталась. Его глаза оставались сухими.

Он воззвал к какому-то воспоминанию, чтобы найти, что следует сказать.

— Вернись.

Нет ответа.

Нет ответа—будто бы он мог думать, что получит его—но он почувстовал…

Он _почувстовал._

— _Вернись_ , — попытался он снова, будто бы не делал так сотни раз прежде. Он вспомнил всхлипы Конни там, на полу корабля Белого Алмаза. Он вспомнил крокодиловы слёзы Синего Алмаза в глазах Стивена. Он вспомнил, как плакала его вторая половина, взывая к нему, слишком далеко, чтобы успеть вовремя. Плакать было так легко. Физический ужас был почти неудержим. И всё, что удавалось ему сейчас — _отголоски_ эмоций.

Он отбросил все притворства. Он перестал пытаться заплакать. Он перестал пытаться говорить. Не то что бы тут был кто-то, кто мог бы его послушать.

Оцепенело, он подумал, _Ты мне нужен_ , и не понимал, почему.

* * *

Будущее хранило в себе множество возможностей. Говоря о себе, Гранат видела нежные руки, жестокие битвы и парочку редких, но вероятных путей, по которым она могла распаться. Говоря о своей семье, она видела то же самое. Её видения событий ближайшего будущего почти всегда были абсолютно точными, или же она успевала подготовиться к множеству возможностей, и такие вещи, как опасность _распаться_ , можно было предотвратить.

С другой стороны, чем дальше она смотрела, тем меньше могла быть уверена в чём-либо. Она не могла сказать, как быстро будут развиваться человеческие технологии, или будет ли Земля полностью уничтожена в последствии климатических изменений, если рядом не будет Кристальных Самоцветов, что смогли бы предостеречь их от саморазрушительных действий. По тому же принципу она не могла точно знать, придётся ли им снова столкнуться с Хоумворлдом, также и не знала, выпустят ли Белого Алмаза в течении следующей тысячи лет. Но они не были подготовлены в последние несколько раз, как вторгались в их дом, так что лучше быть подготовлеными, чем потом сожалеть.

К тому же, подготовка к чему-то такому удерживала Самоцветов от совершения ими невольных саморазрушительных действий. Для Гранат ближайшее будущее выглядело куда более тревожно, чем что-либо, что могло поступить от Хоумворлда.

— Мы не принесли с собой лунных камней в прошлый раз, — прокомментировала Аметист. — Или в позапрошлый раз. Люди любят космическую дрянь вроде этой, да?

Верхушка лунной базы сияла призрачным белым на фоне тусклого света Земли. Аметист прислонилась лицом к стеклу, пытаясь разглядеть серебряную поверхность внизу. Жемчуг и их новая спутница-Жемчуг суетились над тем, что осталось от панелей управления. (Аметист хотела назвать этого нового самоцвета «Жемчуг, ремикс», но в итоге они решили называть её Розовой Жемчуг, и—отвратительно иронично—более, чем раз, сходились к простому _Розовая_ ). Ещё один факт, который заставлял Гранат чувствовать себя позорно плохо — то, что Жемчуг точно знала, как это место работало. Она стояла здесь, тысячи лет назад, выполняя все основные функции, требуемые от неё Алмазом. Когда они приходили сюда раньше, она намеренно избегала показывать все доказательства этого, но сейчас она и её спутница возились с древней технологией с такой лёгкостью, с которой они могли построить или починить что угодно на Земле.

Когда никто не ответил на вопрос Аметист, Розовая Жемчуг спросила:

— А—ты обращалась ко мне?

— Мм, неа, просто говорю. Не слушай меня, — через пару секунд Аметист повернула голову. — Эй, Гранат, думаешь, Розовый Стивен оценит парочку лунных камешков?

Жемчуг вздрогнула от её безразличного тона. Две недели назад обращение к сломанной части их мальчика вызвало бы ссору, но теперь каждый начинал смиряться с механизмами преодоления другого.

Гранат не ответила. Аметист это приняла.

Ровно через двенадцать часов Гранат будет стоять в недавно отремонтированном доме, который они построили для Стивена. Аметист, две Жемчуг, она сама, Конни и Грег присутствуют там, каждый молчит, каждый наблюдет за дверью в храм.

Это ощущалось, как сон, или ложь. С этой временной точки самоцвет Стивена _не_ поговорил с Конни прошлой ночью, и самостоятельно он _не_ собирался выходить. В любую секунду Жемчуг начнёт уходить в себя, Аметист не выдержит, раздражённая тем, что они дали ей ложную надежду. Грег предложит приготовить завтрак. Всё было слишком предсказуемым, таким очевидным.

Но дверь храма всё же _открылась_ , и некоторые из них—конкретно Гранат, Жемчуг и Грег—сразу же увидели конструкцию внутри комнаты. Жемчуг вздохнула и оцепенела, но никто не решился обратить на это внимание. (Гранат пропустила мимо виденье того, что прямо перед тем, как дверь храма снова закроется, в комнате появятся ещё три букета розовых анемонов.) Самым важным сейчас была фигура, что стояла за телепортом.

Гранат попыталась увидеть, как всё это пройдёт, но испытываемые в комнате эмоции были слишком переменчивы. Она могла лишь позволить этому случиться, или же прыгнуть в неизвестность.

— Хей, — нарушила Конни тишину, и яркие розовые глаза, что смотрели на неё, моргнули.

— Хей, — тон его голоса звучал почти что игриво, если бы только его тело не стояло, словно кирпичная стена из эмоций. Он повернулся к остальным. — Я вышел за Конни, — сказал он. — Могут ли все остальные уйти?

В этот момент ошеломления, последовавший после такого заявления, Конни сказала, запинаясь:

— Он-он сказал, что я могу ему помочь… вспомнить некоторые вещи.

Грег нахмурился.

— Мы все можем с этим помочь, стью-болл. Всё, что тебе нужно, лишь попроси. Ты с тобой.

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал самоцвет Стивена. Его голос отдался эхом сильнее, чем раньше. — Вы не можете все помочь. Я не хочу видеть вас здесь.

Каждый в комнате ошеломлённо молчал, и каждому от этого было больно по разным причинам.

— Стивен… — начала Конни, но Аметист перебила её.

— _Что?_ Ты не _хочешь_ видеть нас здесь?

Жемчуг потянулась к ней.

— Амет–

— После всего? — Аметист отмахнулась там, где должна бы была находиться рука Жемчуг, если бы она действительно попыталась прикоснуться к ней. — После _всего_ этого, Хоумворлда и Алмазов, после слияний и битв… после того, как всё это было просто– забыто в мусорке. После того, как ты _развоплотил_ меня? После всего того времени, что ты заставил нас просиживать задницы в ожидании, пока ты бродил тут, как робот, у тебя есть совесть стоять перед нами и-и говорить _нам_ отвалить?

— Аметист, — прошипела Жемчуг. — _Пожалуйста_ , не начинай ссору.

— Я–

Аметист прервала себя. Она вздохнула в попытках успокоиться, и Гранат одобряюще кивнула.

— Всё хорошо, — сказала Конни. Она стояла рядом с самоцветом Стивена напряжённо, но с улыбкой. — Ему просто нужно время. Правда ведь, Стивен? Мы все можем поговорить, ил-или развеяться, или что-то ещё сегодня чуть позже.

— Нет, — сказал он снова, и от этого звука по самоцветам Гранат прошёлся холодок. Его голос звучал ниже, более похоже на настоящего—на… _целого_ Стивена, когда его эмоциональное состояние влияло на возраст его гортани. Такие резкие изменения всегда сразу вызывали вопросы: Был ли он в порядке? Что-то случилось? Что-то ранило его? Злился ли он на кого-то?

В таком случае, злость может быть проблемой. Собираясь, Гранат прыгнула на пару часов вперёд. Она увидела Конни, плачущую на пляже. Она повернулась; прямо под домом—нет, где _должен_ был быть дом, стоял Стивен внутри собственного шестиугольного купола. Сама Гранат держала пару камней… самоцветов? Жемчуг и Аметист, обе повреждены. На руках у неё были боевые перчатки.

 _Мне не стоило его провоцировать_ , испуганно подумала Гранат. Воспоминание о будущем вернулось назад: разозлённый Стивен кричит, его дом шатается.

— Стивен, ты не можешь вот так просто выпускать свою силу. Ты можешь кому-то навредить. Ты можешь навредить Конни.

Пауза. Оцепенение. Осознание. Он убрал все признаки эмоций.

— Вам нужно оставить нас одних.

Гранат отступила назад. Она перескакивала по путям судьбы, пытаясь найти ответ, почему же столько развитий будущего приведут к тому, что он их атакует. Что же заставило его разозлиться в первую очередь?

— Мы _все_ потеряли Стивена, — горестно сказала Жемчуг.

Самоцвет Стивена начал пульсировать. Выглядело почти так же, как распад слияния, или глюки формы повреждённого самоцвета. В этот момент он закричал.

— **Вы _ничего_ не потеряли!**

Гранат попыталась снова. Почему Жемчуг сказала это?

— Оставьте его, — это был Грег. Он говорил тихо, пытаясь не смотреть ни на кого. — Он потерял часть себя.

Она изучила разговор снова, возвращаясь к тому ключевому моменту, когда они стояли в доме после неловкого приветствия. Она начала просматривать различные возможности, слова, которые она могла бы сказать, чтобы изменить исход в разные моменты. Ситуация может поменяться, но ни в каком исходе этого не было достаточно. Если Кристальные Самоцветы останутся в доме чуть дольше, кто-то может озвучить риск оставлять самоцвет Стивена наедине с людьми. Кто-то скажет что-то, что заставить его звучать, как искажённый самоцвет, и он поймёт, и он вернётся в храм. Если он вернётся в храм, он убедит Конни пойти с ним, и они не увидят её ещё некоторое время. Или, как альтернатива, кто-то озвучит предложение, что ему следует быть под охраной, или под наблюдением, или помещенным в пузырь—если кто-то попытается помешать ему уйти—он вышвырнет их всех из дома.

Если он решит, что они — помеха его безнадёжным планам вернуть его человеческую часть к жизни путём изолирования себя внутри вместе с Конни, он атакует их. Если они начнут отбиваться, кого-то развоплотят, или повредят, или бросят в океан. Если они нападут первыми, Конни и Грег пострадают.

Гранат очнулась от последнего видения будущего с дорожками слез за стёклами очков. Она попыталась осторожно утереть их.

Она не могла найти будущее, в котором всё развернулось бы хорошо, если бы они вернулись прямо сейчас. Когда бы они ни вернулись, в любое время дня, Стивен убежит через телепорт. В некоторых случаях он выходил позже, всё ещё отказываясь от любой компании, кроме Конни.

_Почему?_

Разочарованно, Гранат начала искать конкретное будущее, где Стивен был жив и цел. 

_Один год спустя._ Наиболее вероятный сценарий не был слишком отличающимся от того, который они проживали сейчас. Кристальные Самоцветы ходили на миссии и жили своими жизнями. Гранат не видела Стивена, но Конни всё ещё была там.

 _Два года спустя._ Не так уж отличалось от предыдущего года. Тут существовали возможные сценарии, по которым они летели на ногах в космос, но она не могла увидеть, почему.

 _Пять лет спустя._ Она увидела Конни, болтающую о колледже с розовым Стивеном. Её самоцветы покачнулись в надежде—но нет, это не было мягкое розоватое тело, воскресшее силами Розового Алмаза, и он не стал старше. Он улыбался и больше не держал на руках тело, но Гранат почувстовала боль себя из будущего. _Он всё ещё не был собой._ Улыбка была фальшивой.

 _Пять лет спустя._ Другая вероятность: самоцвет Розового Алмаза покоится внутри пузыря Сапфир. Символично, или, возможно, ко всем надеждам, он парил над прозрачным стеклянным гробом, что он создал для себя внутри храма. Кто-то передвинул гроб, или, возможно, сделал его копию, и поместил его под Кристальным Сердцем.

 _Пять лет спустя._ Что-то иное: Она видела осколки, а затем — воспоминание о небольшой розовой руке, схватившейся за край самоцвета. Ладонь сжалась, и форма, частью которой она была, испарилась в ничто, когда он раскололся.

 _Десять лет спустя._ Он снова улыбается, но теперь это, кажется, чуть более искренно. Нет, он всё ещё был лишь самоцветом, но глаза Гранат наливались слезами от мысли, что в будущем он был _в порядке_ , даже если он был не совсем Стивеном.

 _Десять лет спустя._ Альтернативно, Стивена просто тут нет. Конни живёт в его старом доме, читает его старые книжки приёмному ребенку. Аметист выходит из храма, берёт ребёнка на руки и немножко дразнит. Гранат заметила новую картину над дверью.

Были ещё. Гранат знала, что были ещё, так много, и так много вариаций каждого, но это были самые вероятные пути, по которым может развиться будущее с этого момента. Она не могла найти того, в котором сломанный Алмаз, что раньше был её любимым маленьким милашкой, когда-либо сможет воскресить себя. Даже если он и сможет заплакать—и он, скорее всего, сможет—окно к этой возможности закрылось. Труп останется трупом.

 _Но он всё ещё может быть счастливым,_ напомнила она себе. Она попыталась найти будущее, связанное с её настоящим, но оно было слишком далеко. Оно даже не было вероятным; спустя год или два, её видения с таким же успехом можно было назвать мечтами.

Там, в доме, не было ничего, что она могла бы сделать, чтобы предотвратить душевную боль. Она не хотела с ним биться, но если самоцвет Стивена останется наедине с Конни после того, как его так расстроят… Гранат видела четыре возможных исхода. В трёх из них Конни умирала. В четвёртом ничего не менялось.

Гранат не знала, сколько прошло времени, пока она созерцала будущее. Если предполагать, то, судя по поведению остальных, не могло пройти больше минуты или двух.

— Вот оно! Ох, хорошая работа, Жемчуг.

Аметист отошла от стеклянного купола.

— Что там у вас, Жемчуженки?

Жемчуг улыбнулась Розовой, молча побуждая её ответить. Последняя покраснела ещё сильнее.

— Эм, ну, система сильно повреждена, и-и я не совсем… _создана_ для такого рода вещей, но я поняла, что те, эм, человеческие спутники? Могут быть совместимы с этой техникой.

Жемчуг схлопнула ладоши.

— Похоже, что они действительно взяли основу для определённых функций из старых разработок самоцветов. Возможно, с чего-то, что осталось от колоний, или, может, какой-то лунный сдвиг заставил что-то с базы прилететь к Земле. В любом случае, мне никогда и в голову не приходило _использовать_ примитивные эксперименты людей с планетной орбитой.

Розовая Жемчуг мягко улыбнулась.

— Мой Алмаз всегда подталкивала меня искать новые применения вещам с простым дизайном.

Улыбка Жемчуг стала грустной.

— Да, это похоже на неё.

— Отличная работа, Жемчуг, — оживлённо сказала Гранат. — Это может быть невероятно полезным. А теперь, небольшие изменения в планах.

* * *

Конни объяснила всё своим родителям через СМС. _Стивен снова разговаривает. Он всё ещё в какой-то степени сломан, но это что-то, связанное с самоцветами, и он думает, что я могу с этим помочь. Этот день я проведу в Пляжном городке. Я буду держать вас в курсе._ Им не нравилась её настойчивость, но она не принимала “Нет” за ответ. Когда мама ей звонила, она оставалась непреклонной.

— Со мной мистер Юнивёрс. Рядом никаких злых монстров-самоцветов. С доктором Пайнс всё хорошо, и я буду рассказывать ей обо всём, что происходит, — проходя вперёд и назад по крыльцу, Конни начала перечислять свои утверждения по пальцам. — Я не в опасности, рядом со мной ответственный взрослый, я полностью осведомлена о ситуации, _и_ вы всегда будете знать, где я нахожусь.

— _Да, Конни, но ты сказала–_

— Ты не знаешь всей истории, мама.

Она остановилась у перила, когда стеклянная дверь сзади неё открылась. Стивен (не Стивен) вышел со своим отцом, последний явно пытался удержать свои эмоции. Розовая Жемчуг с повреждённым глазом вышла за ними с нервно сложенными поверх груди руками.

_— Я бы знала, если бы ты мне её объяснила, Конни. Разве не так мы договаривались? Что ты расскажешь, что с тобой происходило? Что изменилось? Разве ты не собиралась двигаться дальше?_

Конни отвернулась и понизила голос.

— Я и _рассказываю_ , мам. Я просто… не рассказываю о том, в чём не удостоверилась. Но обещаю, что буду в безопасности.

— Хей, эм…

— Сейчас мне нужно идти, мам. Я люблю тебя.

_— Я тоже люблю тебя, милая. Пожалуйста, будь ос–_

_Бип_

Конни развернулась к двум с половиной выжидающим взглядам. Она покраснела.

— Эм, моя мама позволила мне побыть с вами сегодня.

Мистер Юнивёрс взглянул на форму своего сына.

— Вы двое точно уверены насчёт этого? Ну то есть, этот план не кажется особо точным. Он… — он поднял взгляд на Конни. — Он не объяснил тебе деталей, так? Я не смог много узнать от него.

— Ну… — Конни засунула свой телефон в карман. Она повернулась к младшему Юнивёрсу. — Ты говорил, что у тебя возникли проблемы с тем, чтобы вспомнить некоторые вещи, так? И ты думаешь, что я могу, эм, помочь их вызвать?

— Если кратко, — ответил он. Он всё ещё звучал как Стивен, только его голос словно исходил с конца металлической трубки.

 _Не думай об этом._ Конни сделала глубокий вдох.

— Хорошо. Так что Стивен и я просто, как обычно… проведём вместе время? Ты это хотел предложить? Как мы делали перед тем, как ты ушёл в храм, только сейчас по твоему плану. Мы могли бы пройтись вдоль берега, может… по крыльцу, или по лесу? Или мы можем воспользоваться телепортом. Помнишь, ты рассказывал мне о клубничном поле далеко отсюда? Мне всегда хотелось увидеть это место.

— Это звучит… — мистер Юнивёрс оборвал сам себя. — Знаете что, почему бы нам не подождать, когда вернутся Самоцветы? Они… Куда, ты сказала, они ушли, Жемчуг?

Розовая Жемчуг сжала свои ладони вместе.

— Гранат настояла на том, что им троим следует провести этот день с Висмут, и что мне следует вернуться, чтобы удостовериться, что _он_ не… — она остановилась и прочистила горло. — “Изолирует себя в храме на весь день”.

— То есть они не вернутся, — перефразировала Конни.

— Некоторое время, нет.

Мистер Юнивёрс провёл рукой по лицу в манере несчастного отца. Его глаза расфокусировались и он закрыл их.

— И Стивену нужна _именно_ ты?

Конни посмотрела на того, кто остался от её друга. Он это заметил и повернулся к своему отцу.

— Да, она мне нужна.

Мистер Юнивёрс открыл глаза.

— _Почему?_

— Она мой единственный друг.

Мистер Юнивёрс моргнул. Аура подавленного разочарования охватила его.

— _Я_ твой друг! Самоцветы твои друзья! Если тебе нужно поговорить с кем-то, у тебя есть целая семья—включая тебя, Конни, — добавил он в спешке. — Но не только _тебя_. Почему тебе нужно уходить? Почему мы не можем _все_ тебе помочь?

— Она мой _единственный_ друг, — неизменным тоном повторил самоцвет Стивена, добавляя силу в свой голос, что заставило Розовую Жемчуг вздрогнуть.

Глаза мистера Юнивёрса расширились. Он повернулся к Конни, и она узнала этот взгляд. Это было то же мрачное беспокойство, которым её одаривали её родители каждый раз, когда узнавали что-то новое о делах самоцветов. В нём можно было прочитать, _Ты уверена насчёт этого? Пожалуйста, не делай этого. Это будет моя вина, если что-то случится. Я не доверяю им._

 _Это же Стивен. Что, вы думаете, от может сделать, ранить меня?_

Конни одобряюще ему улыбнулась. 

— Всё хорошо, мистер Юнивёрс. Ему просто нужно время. Я тут, чтобы помочь, а когда вернутся самоцветы…

Мистер Юнивёрс снова провёл рукой по лицу. Он шумно вздохнул.

— Что ж… Может хотя бы Розовая Жемчуг пойдёт с вами? — он повернулся к самоцвету. — Мне будет спокойнее, если я буду знать, что за ними присматривает взрослый.

Розовая Жемчуг неловко улыбнулась.

— Я не уверена, что значит «взрослый», но именно для этого я здесь.

Стивен (не Стивен) не высказал своего мнения на этот счёт. Конни показалось это странным после его непреклонной позиции не проводить время со своей семьёй. Небольшая тревога закралась вниз по горлу.

Она стряхнула её.

— Что ж! Стивен? С чего бы нам начать?

Он моргнул в призрачной задумчивости.

— Ты хотела увидеть клубничное поле битвы?

Мистер Юнивёрс поперхнулся.

— _Поле битвы?_

— В-всё в порядке, — быстро сказала Конни. — Стивен рассказывал мне о нём. Оно _раньше_ было полем боя, но сейчас там просто клубника и красивые виды. Так ведь, Стивен?

— Да, — когда он сказал это, форма Стивена внезапно стала оживлённой. Он двигался как живая статуя всё утро, но сейчас он засунул свои руки в джинсы и взглянул на дверь. — А сейчас внутрь, да?

Он всё ещё выглядел отрешённо, но это изменение сделало Конни менее напряжённой. Она засмеялась.

— Ага, видимо, да. Это ничего, мистер Юнивёрс?

— Я—

Мистер Юнивёрс затих, когда самоцвет Стивена чуть задел его на пути к дому. Он поморщился.

— Всё будет хорошо, мистер Юнивёрс, — улыбнулась Конни, и мистер Юнивёрс заставил себя повторить её выражение лица.

Внутри дома самоцвет Стивена остановился в ожидании на поверхности телепорта. С его руками в карманах и чуть наклоненой головой он создавал впечатление человека, пытающегося не подавать виду того, насколько далеко от реальности находились его мысли. Возможно, именно это он и представлял из себя на данный момент.

Конни заставила себя дышать. _Хорошо. Я просто… иду на миссию. Не на миссию с монстрами-самоцветами, но всё ещё на миссию. Миссию Стивена._ Она натянула улыбку.

— Просто дай мне взять пару вещей.

Конни ожидала, что, либо вид новой локации самоцветов поднимет ей настроение, либо серьёзность и неопределённость ситуации испортит весь опыт. Вместо этого, когда поток света телепортации исчез, и запах океана Пляжного городка утонул в аромате клубники, она просто почувстовала изумление. С одной стороны, было _очень красиво_ и выглядело в точности, как описывал ей Стивен. Только вид клубничного месива, в которое превратили гигантскую клубнику местные животные с намерением полакомиться, выделялся из общей картины. Небо было чистым. Серебристые бабочки порхали над полем.

С другой стороны…

Она посмотрела на бабочек. Было сложно ощущать реальность, когда её лучшего друга и боевого партнёра, фактически… не было. Она хотела помочь ему. Она хотела дать почувствовать себя лучше тому, кто остался от него, но это уже не казалось реальным.

Призрак Стивена Юнивёрса стоял рядом с ней во всей своей неоднозначности. Тишине. Не Стивен. Если он и был частью него, Конни было сложно _осознавать_ это. И если она не могла это осознать, что будет, если она и не сможет?

— Ох! — Розовая Жемчуг изумлённо ахнула. Конни повернулась к ней вовремя, чтобы заметить блеск в её глазу. Мысль исчезла. Конни вздохнула и улыбнулась. Да. Тут действительно было красиво.

С рюкзаком на плечах—пакет, наполненный едой, и основные средства выживания (просто на всякий случай)—Конни спрыгнула с телепорта. Её розовый спутник последовал её примеру. Жемчуг двинулась в сторону ближайшего скопления бабочек. Стивен…

— То, что ты сказал прошлой ночью, — сказала Конни, начиная идти вниз по тропинке. Мягкое розовое сияние, что она уловила краем глаза, подтвердило, что он шёл рядом с ней. — Что ты не являешься личностью. Я думала об этом, и я знаю, что ты… Ну… — она усилила хватку на лямках своего рюкзака. — Ты не ничто или никто. Ты не Стивен, я думаю, но ты _часть_ Стивена. Так что, если мы собираемся помочь тебе это вспомнить, то, я думаю, нам следует узнать, кто ты есть сам.

Она начала ждать ответа. Она так сильно желала получить ответы на свои вопросы, но она знала, что попытки давить на него ни к чему не приведут. Раньше не приводили. По крайней мере, теперь она знала, что он её слушал. Если он хотел идти с ней в тишине, они будут идти в тишине.

Несколько минут спустя что-то мягкое хлопнуло её по затылку. Она вскрикнула, но когда эта вещь влетела в поле её зрения, оказалось, что это была просто бабочка. Она фыркнула.

— Хех. Что это вообще за вид бабочек? Что-то из разряда самоцветных штук, может? — она задумчиво положила руку под подбородок. — Они ужасно напоминают мне…

Она замолчала. Были ли у этой части Стивена их общие воспоминания? Поймёт ли он, о чём она говорит, если она упомянет вызванные паникой галлюцинации Стивонни? Он говорил ей, что помнит Стивена, но что насчёт Стивонни?

В метре позади них Розовая Жемчуг ответила на её вопрос:

— Они не схожи ни с какими технологиями самоцветов, о которых мне известно, но мои знания могут быть немного устаревшими. Жемчуг может знать.

Конни послала ей благодарную улыбку. Самоцвет вежливо следовала за ними чуть позади. Она начала собирать различные случайные объекты: камни, веточки, ягоды, жуков… Конни не успела провести с ней достаточно времени, но самоцвет казалась из любопытных.

Стивен всё ещё ничего не говорил. Конни прищурилась при виде ближайшего объекта.

— Это ведь те парящие острова, о которых ты мне рассказывал?

Он взглянул на острова, затем снова на неё.

— Ты хочешь пойти осмотреть их?

— Я… — заколебалась она. — Да. Но ты мне так и не ответил. Насчёт того… чтобы узнать, кто ты есть?

— Оу, — он повернулся назад к дороге перед ними. Дорога не была строгой, она даже не совсем была дорогой. Просто благодаря клубнике было легче ей следовать. Он повернулся так, чтобы они двигались в общем направлении островов. — Прости, Конни. Я просто не уверен, что сказать. Я не думаю, что вообще представляю из себя что-либо прямо сейчас, но я не хочу ссориться с тобой.

Сердце Конни подпрыгнуло при звуке её имени. На секунду она почувстовала, словно они и правда вместе на простой прогулке, просто болтают, как обычно. Он был Стивеном. Он был _здесь_. Они обсуждали свою последнюю миссию, или сравнивали заметки насчёт последней прочитанной книги, или…

Его тут не было. Его…

**_Его НЕТ._ **

У Конни перехватило дыхание. Она закрыла глаза. _Это лишь мысли. Всё пройдёт, всё пройдёт, всё пройдёт._

К тому времени, как было уже поздно отвечать, Конни спросила:

— Почему нет? То есть, я тоже не хочу ссориться, но я правда _хочу_ , чтобы ты был со мной честен.

— Честен, — повторил самоцвет Стивена. Само слово, казалось, отдалилось от них двоих. _Как призрак._ — Ты уверена?

— Абсолютно уверена.

— Хорошо. Я попытаюсь, если ты этого хочешь.

— Я определённо этого хочу, — Конни поправила свой рюкзак. — Как насчёт… Ладно, вот мысль. Я знаю, что это не слияние, но когда ты и я… То есть, когда Стивен и я _не_ в слиянии, мы всё ещё существуем, как разные части Стивонни. Все их силы от Стивена, очевидно, а от меня, в большинстве, умение владения мечом. Их любовь к танцам от нас обоих, я думаю. И им, почему-то, нравится бриться. Ну, то есть, я думаю, это от Стивена, — она мечтательно улыбнулась. — И… они могут быть довольно стеснительными. Это, в основном, от меня, но мы над этим работаем. Так что ты, может, и не полностью “ты”, но ты полностью — это часть Стивонни. _Ты_ был частью них. Так что… то же можно сказать и о тебе со Стивеном, так?

— …Полагаю, что так.

Они приближались к парящим островам. Конни задумалась, как они оставались висеть в воздухе. С помощью магии? Технологий? Ей нужно будет спросить Жемчуг позже.

Прошла минута. Конни прочистила горло.

— Что ж. Что в Стивене такого, что всё ещё можно сказать и о тебе?

Ему понадобилось время, чтобы ответить.

— У меня его силы.

— Даа, — Конни заметила, что перебирает большими пальцами. Она снова потянулась к лямкам рюкзака. — Но что насчёт твоей личности? Что тебе нравится и не нравится? Ты сказал, что я твой друг, так что… Что-то обязательно должно быть. Я знаю, что ничего из того, что мы пробовали, не сработало, но…

— Я не знаю.

Конни поджала губы. Она вспомнила кое-что, что сказала ей доктор Пайнс.

— Хорошо. Эм… О чём ты думаешь? Какие-либо воспоминания об этом месте? Что угодно, что ты можешь вспомнить? Когда ты даёшь своему разуму плыть по течению, куда он приплывает?

Он перестал идти.

Конни остановилась и повернулась посмотреть на него. Он глядел в пустоту, безэмоционально.

— Стивен…?

— Да.

— Что?

Он посмотрел на неё. Он открыл рот, но не издал ни звука. Конни не была уверена, но подумала, что, может, он тщательнее задумался над её вопросом. Наконец, он сказал:

— Я помню это место. Я помню тебя. Я помню, как сидел и думал о других вещах. О самоцветах. Маме. Мультфильмах. Ларс и Сэйди. Папа. Стивонни.

Конни слушала, затаив дыхание. Он _говорил с ней_. Не только это, ведь он не просто отвечал. Он объяснял, и он звучал, как _он_ , как Стивен. Когда он остановился, она испугалась, что он это сделал из-за её взгляда на нём.

Затем он снова заговорил, и всё это пропало. Весь этот тон. Все эти эмоции. Всё стало так же, как раньше, как тогда, в Хоумворлде, когда он впервые открыл свой рот, и этот преследующий тон разрезал воздух.

Он сказал:

— Ничто из этого больше не имеет значения.

В горле Конни образовался ком.

— Почему нет? — он не ответил. Она сглотнула. — Что имеет значение сейчас?

— Стивен, — сказал он. — Стивен имеет значение.

— А… я? Я имею значение?

— Ты имеешь значение для Стивена, — сказал он, а затем его тон поменялся. — Ты имела значение для меня.

Руки Конни переместились на одну лямку.

— Имела?

Казалось, он поколебался. Несколько секунд спустя он выдохнул…

— Честен.

…словно молитву.

Конни затаила дыхание.

Стивен поднял взгляд на парящие острова.

— Ты права. Я _был_ частью него.

— Какой частью?

— Частью, до которой никому не было дело, — он опустил взгляд на землю. — Все думали, что я был мамой. 

Конни сделала медленный вдох. Слёзы начали выступать на глазах, и она решила, что оно не стоило того, чтобы пытаться их сдержать.

— Самоцветы знают, что ты не твоя мама.

— Они знают, что _Стивен_ не мама, — огрызнулся он, поворачивая голову. Едва сдерживаемый огонь бушевал в его глазах. — Если бы меня раскололи, и Он бы остался, никто бы не стал плакать из-за меня, — он сжал кулаки, и земля под ним треснула. — _Он_ бы стал. Он бы плакал. Ты бы плакала. Он не был бы _Стивеном_ , и _Его_ слёзы не смогли бы вернуть меня к жизни, но никому бы не было **дела.**

На последнем слове волна энергии оттолкнула Конни назад, вырвала растения вокруг них и заставила маленькие кусочки земли отлететь. Волна не была такой же разрушающей, какую она видела раньше, но это было страшно. Конни сделала пару шагов назад.

— Роза Кварц уже мертва, — продолжил он горько и едко, зажмурившись. — Розовый Алмаз мертва уже пять тысяч лет. Если бы её раскололи сейчас, только Алмазам было бы не всё равно, а им _никогда_ не было дела, — ещё одна волна. Розовая Жемчуг выглядела встревоженно. — Даже Стивен думал, что я был ею. **Я** думал, что я был ею. Я почти что **_принял её форму,_** — его голос дрогнул, и Конни закрыла рот руками. — Единственная причина, по которой я этого не сделал, это потому, что **Он** не верил в это. **Он был _всем_ , что я любил в себе, но Он всё ещё ЗАБОТИЛСЯ обо мне И ТЕПЕРЬ ЕГО _НЕТ!_**

Воздух взорвался. Мир погрузился в темноту, затем в свет, и крик Конни был прерван тысячами крошечных когтей, впивающихся в неё со всех сторон. В голове полетело начало мысли, затем отрицание — _Нет!_

Он бы не—

И всё было розовым. Тонкая фигура появилась в поле зрения (над, под, рядом); она увидела лицо, наверное, и двигающиеся губы, но никакого звука. Она не чувствовала собственного тела. У неё было тело? Она не могла думать. Розовый, белый, чёрный кружили вокруг, как отчаянные мысли в попытках ухватиться за сознание.

Конни не могла вспомнить, прошло ли какое-то время, или следующий момент уже наступил. Она сидела на земле, покрытая клубничной мякотью, опираясь на необоснованно большой фрукт. Она моргнула, поморщилась и потянулась, чтобы стереть часть субстанции со своих глаз, только чтобы обнаружить, что её руки тоже были покрыты ею.

— Мне жаль.

Она подняла взгляд. Самоцвет Стивена сидел рядом с ней на коленях, опустив взгляд. Он сидел, сжав руки и нахмурившись, прямо как Стивен, когда тот чувствовал вину. Единственное, чего не хватало, это тревожного количества слёз и соплей.

Земля на некотором расстоянии позади него была полностью разрушена. Кратер, размером с фургон мистера Юнивёрса, был окружён кусками земли и остатками уничтоженных кустов клубники. Всё это клубничное месиво заставляло это место выглядеть, как…

_Поле битвы._

Тонкая рука появилась в поле зрения и стёрла красный с глаз Конни. Розовая Жемчуг выглядела потрясённой, но она облегчённо вздохнула, когда Конни села прямо.

— Ты сказала быть честным, — сказал самоцвет Стивена. Его выражение вернулось к нейтральному. — Я не хотел ранить тебя.

Когда шок начал проходить, Конни начала проверять себя на наличие ран. Вся эта клубника могла оказаться кровью, но она не чувствовала никакой боли. Её ноги не были сломаны. Её жизненно важные органы, казалось, не были повреждены. Её волосы были пропитаны липким месивом, но она не смогла найти никаких порезов или повреждений.

Единственное, что пострадало, это её одежда: джинсы были стёрты в клочья ниже колен, а передняя часть её рубашки была разорвана от низа и до верха её груди, оставаясь закрытой лишь по чистой случайности. Как только она убедилась, что не была ранена, она стянула полоски ткани плотнее.

Конни сглотнула. На удивление, это далось ей легко. Её горло не было сухим или повреждённым.

— Ты-ты вылечил меня?

Он кивнул.

— Мне жаль, — наконец сказала Розовая Жемчуг дрожащим голосом. — Я этого не ожидала. Мне следовало быть быстрее и поместить тебя в пузырь. 

Конни моргнула. Она не знала, что Розовая Жемчуг могла создавать защитный пузырь. Она отложила эту информацию на будущее.

— Спасибо.

Она всё ещё тряслась.

— Ты, наверное, хочешь вернуться домой сейчас, — сказал самоцвет Стивена. — Ты, скорее всего, теперь ненавидишь меня, так что–

— Я не ненавижу тебя! — вскрикнула Конни. — Ты потерял контроль, я-я понимаю, то есть… В любом случае, ты исцелил меня. Так что… всё в порядке.

Атмосфера была напряжённой. Розовая Жемчуг выглядела готовой создать ещё один пузырь в любой момент. Самоцвет Стивена вернулся к нейтральному выражению.

— Я рада, что смогла достучаться до тебя, — попыталась Конни. — Это прогресс. Разговор о своих чувствах. Это хорошо.

Медленно, самоцвет Стивена моргнул.

— Ничего ведь не изменилось. — тихо сказал он. 

— Это… это нормально, — настояла Конни. — Исцеление требует времени. Ты можешь не осознавать это поначалу, но…

Он покачал головой, сразу отрезая её слова.

— Я думал, это может что-то изменить. Я… — он положил ладонь на свой самоцвет. — Во мне есть что-то, что не складывается. Перед тем, как я встретил тебя, в Стивене было что-то, что не складывалось, и, благодаря тебе, всё начало исправляться с того дня, как мы встретились. Ты должна была быть недостающей частью.

Конни прикусила губу. Она плотнее завернулась в свою рубашку.

— Дело в Розе, не так ли? То, что я её не знала. Вся твоя семья говорила так, словно силы в твоём самоцвете были её наследием, а не частью тебя. И это есть ты, не так ли? Ты та часть, которую они не пытались понять.

— Да.

Конни кивнула.

Самоцвет Стивена встретился с ней взглядом. Его лицо оставалось нейтральным, но что-то на нём горело.

— Я не знаю, кто я. Я даже не знаю, кто Стивен. Ты знаешь.

— Как и твоя семья.

Он медленно покачал головой.

— Не знают. Они игнорировали меня. Они игнорировали части него, которые были… неудобными. Алмазы делали так же с Розовой, но ты не можешь игнорировать чью-то душу. Ты не можешь изменить кого-то, притворяясь, что они не такие.

— Как глубоко, — поддразнила Конни. Попытка была слабой, но её намерения, по всей видимости, были замечены, потому что самоцвет Стивена предложил фальшивую улыбку в ответ.

Улыбка не продлилась долго.

— Ничто из этого не помогает.

Конни сглотнула. Рефлекторно, она двинулась, чтобы обнять его, но что-то первобытное заставило её сдержать порыв. Её руки всё ещё дрожали. Она не была полностью уверена, что это клубничное месиво было полностью просто месивом.

Розовая Жемчуг заговорила:

— Мне стоит отвести тебя домой, Конни?

Конни продолжала смотреть на самоцвет Стивена. Возможно, она додумывала, но он казался таким подавленным. Собравшись, она наклонилась вперёд и подползла достаточно близко, чтобы обхватить его руками. Он не ответил поначалу, но это не остановило её от того, чтобы прижаться лицом к его шее и прошептать:

— Ты будешь в порядке. Даже если мы не можем вернуть Стивена, ты не один. Я здесь. Самоцветы здесь. Они попытаются понять. Им _не всё равно_. А ты… ты можешь быть личностью. Это займёт время, но ты сможешь исцелиться. Я обещаю.

Она просидела так некоторое время, обнимая того, кто представлял из себя статую её лучшего друга. Затем он сказал…

— Я думаю, ты ошибаешься, но спасибо тебе.

…и медленно притянул её в свои объятия.

Конни напряглась от этого движения, но в этот раз он знал, что делал. Он не сжимал, не делал ей больно. Он наклонился вперёд, и они сели вместе, оплакивая потерянную часть Стивена Юнивёрса.

И самоцвет Стивена вспомнил, как это — чувствовать связь.

И Конни забыла, что он не был целым.


	4. Девочка В Слезах (The Girl In Tears)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Предупреждения к Главе 4: Неоднозначное Согласие, Небольшие Упоминания Суицида_
> 
> **Примечания автора:**  
>  Edit: у мЕНЯ ИЗ ГОЛОВЫ ВЫЛЕТЕЛО ЧТО РАСПИСАНИЕ ДЛЯ ЭТОЙ ГЛАВЫ ДРУГОЕ. ЧёрТ,, Моё решение было запостить её точно в 21:00 п о т о м у ч т о о н а к о р о т к а я
> 
> Ххх  
> Ох ладно. В любом случае, большинство из вас всё равно из будущего. Приятного прочтения?
> 
> **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  У меня не было ни единого адекватного оправдания тому, почему я перевела вам примечания автора. Зато прикольно.))))

Конни была розовой.

И одной.

Она не была уверена, что произошло. Она была напугана, потрясена и взволнована. Она обнимала кого-то, и её прижали, и…

Теперь она была розовой.

Лицо Ларса всплыло в её голове, и закрутилось множество панических догадок. _Самоцвет Стивена убил меня? Он вернул меня к жизни? Он теперь может это делать?_

_Я теперь могу это делать?_

Мир вокруг затопило, как только то единственное, что сдерживало её, рухнуло. Она попыталась вытереть воду, но она продолжала литься. Ощущалось так же, как когда Синий Алмаз использовала свои силы: поток бесцельных слёз и боли.

Её желудок прорезало пустотой.

— Я плачу, — выдохнула она дрожащим голосом. — Я плачу. Конни, я–

Оу.

_Оу._

Он слился.

Они _слились._

Конни взглянула вниз на свои руки. Да, они были розовыми, но не такими, как у _Ларса_. Её одежда превратилась в призрачно-розовую копию того, чем раньше была, но она всё ещё оставалась _её_ одеждой.

Она вспомнила пустоту, одиночество, гнев, смятение и… _Стивена._

Но она всё ещё была Конни.

Была ли она Конни?

Может быть и нет, но она точно не была Стивонни, так что — Конни. _Как это вообще возможно? Ты теперь полноценный самоцвет, не так ли?_

_Нет?_

Информация наводнила её разум, как только врождённое понимание сущности самоцвета установилось в её животе. Копия ключа щёлкнула в замке.

Слёзы продолжали поступать. Розовая Жемчуг что-то говорила, но Конни не могла расслышать её из-за рёва в её голове. Слёзы. _Слёзы_. Она засмеялась, и это было больно.

— Я плачу! — радостно вскрикнула она и вскочила на ноги. — Я плачу! Я плачу! — слёзы лились, словно дождь, пока она бежала назад через поле. — Я плачу!

Конни бежала быстрее, чем когда-либо. Земля ощущалась, словно воздух. В груди болело, но она _смеялась_ , потому что она _плакала_ , и она была почти целой снова. Нити человечности внутри её самоцвета вплелись в нити человечности Конни Махешварен и _растянулись_.

Телепорт активировался прежде, чем её нога коснулась его поверхности. Когда он принёс её в её—Стивена—дом, она всё ещё двигалась и наткнулась на человеческую преграду. Преграда вскрикнула от удивления.

— Конни? — это был мистер Юнивёрс. Папа. Грег? Он посмотрел вниз на неё широкими глазами. — В чём дело? Почему ты розовая? Ты в п—Конни!

Она отпрыгнула назад через телепорт к двери храма. Телепорт активировался позади неё, но она не обернулась. Она вбежала в храм, быстро закрывая его дверь, отрезая себя от встревоженных криков её—Стивена п—папы—Грега и того, кто вышел из телепорта. Она не слышала их. Это всё был шум. Всё было шумом, бредом, помехами на фоне искажённого чувства небытия, что наводнило её разум из-за разрушенной плотины её самоцвета.

Шок от их слияния вытолкнул его из нестабильной ясности его разума. Первобытная нецелостность кричала в её разуме: _Должен, хочу, нужно **восстановиться—**_

Она скользнула на колени в пространство, с которого пропали стол и гроб во вспышке тумана. Тело, что находилось внутри, упало ей на колени, и её слёзы начали впитываться в Его футболку. Она притянула Его ближе, приподняла Его голову лицом к собственному, прижала Его лоб к своему и зарыдала. Его глаза были закрыты, и Он был бледен, глубокие тени на его щеках и сжатый в линию рот вместо губ. Его рука на её животе была холодной и неправильной, но **они исправят Его.**

**Они должны исправить Его.**

— Давай, — прорычали они. Их голоса прозвучали вместе, отдельно— _нестабильно. **Нужно, должен—**_

_Мне больно._

_Я знаю, что больно. Дай минуту._

Она заставила себя держаться вместе. Это не сработает, если она распадётся. Она попыталась стереть их слёзы с Его лица. Там, где их руки прикоснулись к Его коже, вспыхнуло розовым светом. Когда они отстранились, свет снова пропал.

_Это не работает._

_**Это сработает.** _

С нарастающим отчаянием, он встряхнул тело. Его лицо безжизненно склонилось в сторону.

**— НЕТ!**

Отдалённо, она осознала, что комната начала разваливаться. Они сидели в темноте, единственный источник света посреди бури, теряя себя в потоках их собственных слёз.

— Это не работает, — всхлипнула она.

**— Должно сработать.**

— Он слишком далеко.

_**— НЕТ.** _

— Мы должны прекратить _слияние_ , — их руки тряслись. Конни попыталась отстраниться. Радостная надежда, что была у неё пару минут назад, ощущалась слишком далёкой, чтобы быть реальной. — Стивен, мне _больно_.

_Мне было больно всё это время_ , ответил он, но буря начала стихать. Их рыдания успокоились до всхлипов. Капли слёз падали с Его щёк и заплывали за Его уши.

Её, не Стивонни, пронзило болью вины. Она опустила Его голову себе на колени. Комната прояснилась. Маленькие Камушки прокрались в угол её поля зрения, испуганно, но с любопытством.

— Мне жаль, — пробормотала она. Её слёзы всё ещё падали, наполовину ослепляя её. Сквозь размытую картину она представила, что Он открыл свои глаза. Он улыбался ей, плакал, обнимал её, смеялся и смеялся и—

_Нет._

_Но это милая фантазия, не так ли?_

Некоторое время прошло в тишине.

_Я могу чувстовать снова_ , подумал он. _С тобой_.

_Это странно_ , подумала она в ответ. _Но я понимаю, что ты имеешь ввиду. Я вижу некоторые твои воспоминания. Это больно, но раньше было намного хуже. Полагаю, это помогает._

_Мне жаль._

_Всё хорошо._

_Нет, я паразит. Мне стоит просто расколоть себя и позволить тебе двигаться дальше._

_— Нет!_ — вскрикнула она. Камушки поспешили прочь.

Их слияние подняло лицо Стивена назад к себе, безнадёжно выискивая любые признаки жизни.

— Просто… — Конни сместила их руки. — Дай мне… Дай мне попробовать кое-что.

Она почувствовала, как самоцвет удалился, чтобы дать ей полный контроль. Это было странно. Они никогда не делали так, когда были Стивонни. Они всегда были стабильны. Сейчас они не были стабильны, и это ощущалось неправильно. Это было больно.

Пытаясь выровнять их дыхание, Конни притянула тело Стивена ближе. Она крепко зажмурилась и положила их подбородок на его макушку. Его волосы ощущались живыми. Как, после всего этого времени, никто из них полностью не понимал, но так не будет всегда.

Слияние сделало вдох, и потоки воздуха ударились о её лёгкие. Ещё один всхлип пронзил её тело. Она опустила свой подбородок, поцеловала его в лоб и засмеялась, потому что это ощущалось нелепо.

Нелепо ли было вообще иметь хоть какую-то надежду?

Конни сделала глубокий вдох.

Она всё поняла.

Нити человечности, разрушенные остатки органической жизни, навечно слитые с самоцветом, теперь имели картину того, что это значило — быть целым. Самоцвет внутри неё всё ещё отчаянно пытался восстановить связь. Если в нём находились фрагменты человечности всё это время, и теперь он был целым, почему бы не предположить, что внутри этого тела находились фрагменты самоцвета? Если они больше, чем просто наполовину человек, почему она не могла просто…

Почему она не могла просто…

…вставить Его внутрь?

Конни медленно выдохнула. _Прошу, пускай я буду права._

В последний раз, слияние послало волну исцеляющей энергии через Его тело. Оно пульсировало лишь воспоминанием о жизни. Он был слишком далеко для помощи Алмаза. 

Но теперь у них была Она.

_Прошу._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания автора:**  
>  Данная глава отсылает к ещё одному арту от Muii: https://minimuii.tumblr.com/post/182298667810/its-a-nice-fantasy-isnt-it


	5. Воссоединение. Часть 1 (The Reconnection Pt. 1)

Стивонни были розовыми.

И одними.

 _Забавно_ , подумали они. _Не помню, что бы мы были розовыми._

Последнее, что они помнили, это как их швырнули в башню ещё там, в Хоумворлде.

Что случилось со Стивеном и Конни с тех пор?

Почему они были Розовыми?

И что важнее…

— Почему я к комнате мамы?

Словно бы в ответ на их замешательство, дверь храма появилась в паре шагов от них. С другой стороны приглушённо звучали слова, которое они не могли разобрать. 

Они пожелали, чтобы дверь открылась, чтобы они смогли услышать—и она открылась.

Они увидели самоцветов. Жемчуг, Гранат, Аметист… и Жемчуг? Это была Жемчуг Белой?

_Нет, Розовая Жемчуг._

_Что?_

— Стойте, — Стивонни побледнели, как только последние пару минут наводнили из разум. Случайное слияние, тело, попытка слиться снова—всё это поразило их, как слёзы, и все мысли покинули их разум, кроме одной—

_— Стивен._

Они распались.


	6. Воссоединение. Часть 2 (The Reconnection Pt. 2)

_Вспышка света–_

— СТИВЕН!

Он не был уверен, кто именно или сколько людей закричали, но он подозревал, что был одним из них. Мир крутился в оттенках розового. Его руки потянулись к животу, инстинкт закричал внутри него–

Нет самоцвета.

Ничего.

_Его уши звенели в шуме, поднявшемся за событием. Чего-то не хватало. Он взглянул вниз. Его самоцвет. Его не было._

_— Где…?_

_Затем он увидел его. Розовый алмаз. Он восстановил форму и он был_ им _и он был_ здесь _и он хотел вернуть его_ назад. _Он должен… Он хотел…_

_— Мне нужно…_

_Он упал на землю. Почему он не мог просто пойти? Он не чувствовал ног. Это было милосердием, ведь всё остальное было в агонии. Он потянулся. Он—другой он—не двигался. Белый Алмаз кричала. Почему Он не мог подойти сюда? Почему Он не мог вернуться?_

_— Помоги. Прошу._

_Кто-то подобрал его. Это было больно. Всё болело. Он мог почувствовать своё сердце у себя на языке. Его лёгкие наполнены дымом. Он ничего не слышал. Его взгляд потемнел, и всё, что он мог разглядеть, это розовый силуэт, медленно двигающийся—слишком медленно. Силуэт угасал._ Он _угасал. Нет. Прошу, нет–_

Почему его кожа была розовой?

Вспышка, и кто-то начал трясти его. Импульс размывал фигуру по комнате беспорядочным _розовым_ и _розовым_ , пока не остановил обоих, открыв взору объект над ним.

Нет.

Не объект.

_Человека._

…Нет.

Не _человека._

_Его._

Его собственное лицо, словно отражение, смотрело на него в кольце розового и улыбалось так широко, что Его щёки должны были уже порваться. Он начал смеяться и сжал Его в объятиях. Он—другой он—тоже засмеялся, и хотя он снова плакал, боль не имела значения.

Впервые за, что казалось, вечность, Стивен чувствовал _тепло._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика: в связи с некоторыми проблемами со здоровьем, я не смогу некоторое время продолжать переводить этот фанфик, но, как писала раньше, бросать его не собираюсь. Так что прошу немножко потерпеть и не отчаиваться, фанфик обязательно будет переведён до конца ^^


	7. "Счастливые Концовки" ("Happy Endings")

Оно не казалось реальным.

Вся та боль.

Всё то время.

Оно не могло быть реальным, так что та часть него подавила это. Стивен проснулся от кошмара о комнате его матери в храме, и сон медленно угаснул. Он попытался различить последнее, что он помнил, почему он заснул, где он находился… но время растянулось нитью с тугими узлами. Прошлое было невозможным, поэтому он попытался сосредоточиться на настоящем.

Выкрикиваемые “Стивен” и “ох, звёзды”, а так же безмолвные выражения каких-то отчаянных эмоций наполнили настоящее. Его папа появился в поле зрения, что сделало ситуацию ещё более сюрреалистичной. (Папа _не заходил в храм_.) Он плакал и обнимал его, и Стивен не знал почему, но это было приятно.

Дальше подошла Жемчуг. Она обняла их обоих, зарываясь лицом в его волосы и плача. Её нос утыкался в его макушку через волосы, но он не смог найти в себе сил, чтобы жаловаться.

Аметист подошла позади них. Она выглядела потрясённой, а ещё она плакала—но когда он заметил её, она засмеялась.

Гранат осталась у двери. Она поставила свою руку на раму, как в лифте, и убрала свои очки. Она улыбалась. Она плакала, но улыбалась, так что, что бы ни происходило, оно не могло быть таким уж ужасным.

Затем он увидел её.

_Конни._

Она сидела на полу чуть далее. Она выглядела потрясённой, и её одежда была разорвана в клочья. Её вид в таком состоянии заставил Стивена подскачить.

— Конни! — выкрикнул он. Папа отстранился. Жемчуг не отпустила его, но Стивен мягко оттолкнул её и вскачил на ноги.

— _Стивен_ , — всхлипнула Конни, когда он подбежал к ней. Доказательства её слёз остались на её лице и шее. Её глаза были тёмными, вспухшими, мокрыми и—это что, кровь у неё на рубашке?—но она улыбалась.

Стивен упал на колени. Он осмотрел её на наличие травм.

— Ч-что с тобой произошло?

_Это из-за меня?_

Улыбка исчезла.

— Стивен...?

 _Это точно моя вина._ Он стиснул зубы.

— Всё хорошо, Конни, просто… — он лизнул свою ладонь. — Скажи мне где боли–

Конни обхватила его. Он ошеломлённо покачнулся на коленях прежде чем осторожно ответить на объятия.

— Дурак, — засмеялась Конни ему в волосы. — Ты уже исцелил меня.

— О-оу.

Крошечное торнадо из розового тумана комнаты пронеслось мимо. Облако сдвинулось, чтобы открыть взору кучу маленьких камушек со слезами в их маленьких глазках, всхлипывающих и обнимающих друг друга, как и все остальные в комнате. Стивен уставился на них. _Что Камушки делают на Земле?_ подумал он.

_Постойте…_

_Что_ я _делаю на Земле?_

Мысль о сне, который он видел. Он был нечётким, но он помнил Хоумворлд, слияние, Алмазов… Белую, и–

— Ты помнишь что-нибудь? — спросила Конни.

Стивен скорее почувствовал, нежели услышал, как его семья приблизилась к нему сзади. Он уселся обратно и вытянул шею, чтобы осмотреться. Они, казалось, все вместе затаили дыхание.

_Мир был неподвижен. Самоцветы плакали, но всё, что он мог видеть, это его собственное отражённое лицо._

_— Он-он будет в порядке. Его самоцвет всё ещё здесь. Его силы! Они вернули Ларса к жизни. О-они могут вернуть и Стивена!_

Стивен посмотрел на свои руки. От открывшегося вида он почувствовал тошноту.

— Я… розовый.

— **_Я_ не _Розовый —_**

Он крепко зажмурился. Конни накрыла его руки своими. Она выглядела такой счастливой… Он отбросил свои мысли и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Но я это я.

— Ты это ты, — согласилась Конни. Её голос был тихим. Её руки тряслись. Стивен обнял её вновь, и кто-то—Аметист, подумал он—запрыгнул на него сзади. Ещё один толчок, и ещё две пары рук обняли его, Конни и Аметист. Кто-то смеялся, а кто-то плакал. Стивен улыбнулся и позволил себе утонуть в безмятежном облегчении.

* * *

Воспоминания Стивена не то что бы _вернулись._

Они никуда не исчезали.

Он просто… не думал об этом.

Но у него случались вспышки. Как тогда, когда кто-то наконец предложил покинуть храм, Стивен зашёл в дом и наполовину различил изменения, которые произошли благодаря перестройке Висмут. Он вспомнил, какой испуганной выглядела Конни, затем покачал головой, чтобы отогнать видение.

— Я полагаю, ты можешь догадаться, что произошло, — пробормотала Жемчуг, и Стивен осознал, что всё это время смотрел на свои руки.

Они были такими _розовыми_.

Конни подошла к нему со скрещенными руками. Он выпрямил шею при её виде.

— Ох, Конни, ты—ты можешь взять мою одежду, если хочешь.

Она кивнула, краснея и улыбаясь, но _всё ещё плача_ , и подошла к его комоду.

Стивен повернулся к Жемчуг. Ей явно с трудом удавалось удерживать зрительный контакт. Посмотрев на Аметист, он увидел ту же картину. Гранат вернула свои очки, так что он не мог точно сказать, но папа (слава богу) вёл себя так же, как Конни: плакал, улыбался и выглядел так, словно Стивен исчезнет, если он посмеет моргнуть. Позади них четверых, Жемчуг Белой, теперь розовая, стояла в нерешимости.

Всё беспокойство о самочувствии Стивена мгновенно исчезло. Его семья _нуждалась_ в нём. Он попытался прочитать их, найти какой-то знак того, что ему нужно сказать или сделать. Они все источали беспокойство. Шок, возможно? Они не ожидали, что Стивен вернётся. (Он выяснит почему потом.) Возможно, они даже не верили, что он _действительно_ вернулся.

На этой мысли Стивен неосознанно положил себе руку на грудь. Прошла секунда.

_Ту-дум._

Он вздохнул. Его сердцебиение было медленным, но оно _было_.

— Висмут проделала очень хорошую работу над домом, — прокомментировал он. Остальные оглянулись вокруг, словно только сейчас заметили изменения. Стивен нахмурился. — Кстати, где сама Висмут?

— Она– — Гранат оборвала себя. Она заговорила слишком быстро. Вытирая оставшиеся на щеках слёзы, она начала заново. — Висмут должна сейчас заниматься перестройкой сарая с Ляпис и Перидот.

Стивен улыбнулся.

— О боже, как круто! Им понадобится новое место, теперь, когда Ляпис остаётся на Земле, — всеобщий дискомфорт чуть спал. _Хорошо_ , подумал он и улыбнулся ещё шире со вздохом и звёздами в глазах. — Погодите, это означает, что Ляпис остаётся на Земле! Думаете, нам стоит их навестить? Или это будет слишком внезапно? Я могу отправить СМС Перидот, — он начал обыскивать карманы на наличие телефона. — …Оу, точно. Камушки.

Словно по команде, что-то дёрнуло его за штанину. Он посмотрел вниз. Камушки, по крайней мере четыре или пять из них, пытались забраться наверх по его ноге. Он наклонился чтобы поднять их.

— Только заговори о них. Откуда вы, ребята, взялись?

Одна прыгнула в его волосы. Другая встала на его ладони и указала на дверь храма.

— Вон там! — прощебетала она.

Стивен вопросительно посмотрел на остальных.

Папа почесал затылок.

— Эм, что ж, ты… Полагаю, ты не помнишь всего, но, видимо, ты принёс кучку камней в храм? Самоцветы рассказали мне о Камушках, так что, думаю, эм…

Волосы Стивена вспыхнули, когда ещё одна Камушек прыгнула в них. Он попытался не реагировать. Это было нормально. Теперь это было нормальным.

— Погодите, значит, я… создал их?

— Похоже на то, — сказала Гранат.

Стивен не был уверен в том, что должен чувствовать на этот счёт. Он решил не волноваться. Теперь это было нормальным, прямо как его волосы и кожа, прямо как Арбузные Стивены, только… маленькие самоцветы. Нормальным.

_Камушек раздулась, словно губка, и открыла свои глазки. Жизнь. Снова. Доказательно, что он не был сломан._

Стивен моргнул, отгоняя воспоминание.

— Тогда ладно!

Одна из Камушек вскарабкалась ему на плечо и ткнула в его щеку.

— Тогда лана, — повторила она, хихикая. — Ты улыбаешься!

— Она полноценная! — радостно воскликнула другая из его волос. Та, что в его ладонях, присела и закрыла глаза, удовлетворённая выбранным местом.

Конни вернулась из ванной, одетая в большую на неё майку и джинсы. Она улыбнулась, взглянув на волосы Стивена.

— _Он_ полноценный, — поправила она.

— Он полноценный! — возрадовалась Камушек.

Стивен пытался удерживать улыбку. Он пытался не чувствовать себя потрясённый, или думать о том, что всё это значило.

— Так что насчёт Висмут, Перидот и Ляпис? — он поднял взгляд на Гранат. Было легче всего смотреть на Гранат. — В последний раз, когда я их видел, мы были Обсидиан, и…

 _И остальное не выглядело особо радужным после этого._ Он не мог сказать этого.

Нет, потому что это не было последним разом, когда он их видел. Он помнил их на корабле Розового Алмаза, ужас в их глазах, направленный на него, сдерживаемые слёзы. Вес тела в его руках–

Стивен судорожно вздохнул.

— Эм…

— Давайте не будем пока что о всём сразу, — предложил папа. Он подошёл, чтобы положить крепкую руку на плечо Стивена. Стивен поддался прикосновению с благодарностью за поддержку, и одна из Камушек начала карабкаться вокруг его шеи, чтобы изучить незнакомый объект. Отдавая ему должное, папа не отстранился. Он даже подождал, пока Стивен не встретился с ним взглядом, перед тем, как заговорить. — Не хочешь обговорить это, приятель?

Стивен ощутил прилив дежавю. Прошло столько лет с тех пор, как он слышал эти слова. Папа не спрашивал, хочет ли он присесть _прямо сейчас_ и обговорить всё с самоцветами, Конни и Камушками в доме. Он предоставлял ему выход. _Не хочешь пойти куда-то в другое место? Мы можем взять пончиков, если хочешь. Я возьму большой старый плед и окутаю тебя в фургоне. Мы можем поговорить ни о чём, или мы можем спеть песню, или посмотреть телик. Я могу рассказать тебе историю. Тебе хочется почувствовать себя в безопасности прямо сейчас? Ты нуждаешься во мне, сынок?_

Стивен шмыгнул носом и кивнул.

Это было нереально, он осознал. Всё это казалось нереальным. Он знал что происходило в чертогах его разума, но оно оставалось там—прямо там—далеко, спрятанно между его кошмарами и мечтами.

— Мы просто пойдём чуть прокатимся, — сказал папа, указывая жестом на то, что они уходят. — Если никто не против.

Конни взяла Стивена за запястье.

— Мне подождать здесь?

Глаза Стивена расширились.

— Оу, нет, Конни, ты можешь идти домой. Тебе, наверное, хочется сменить одежду на что-то более подходящее в любом случае.

Конни опустила взгляд чтобы оценить свою новую рубашку.

— Мм, неа. Мне кажется, на мне хорошо смотрятся твои вещи, — она чуть улыбнулась ему. — Я здесь, с тобой. В любом случае, мои родители сказали, что мне можно остаться на весь день, так что у меня есть время.

Стивен попытался улыбнуться в ответ. Он подумал, что ему нужно было сказать что-то, но он пока не смог понять, что именно. Пару секунд он просто смотрел на нее. Когда она начала выглядеть некомфортно, он перевёл взгляд на свою руку (Камушек в его ладонях перебралась в карман) и смотрел куда угодно, пока не смог, в конце концов, выдать вымученную улыбку. 

— Спасибо, Конни.

Когда он и его папа начали уходить, Жемчуг поспешно пропела, “Мы все будем здесь когда вы вернётесь!” своим самым искусственным материнским тоном. Это тоже было знакомо. Она не использовала этот тон уже очень давно.

Это не было реально. Не _могло. Ничто из этого не могло быть реальным_. Они только недавно пытались вылечить искажение, и–

— Есть на примете какие места, дружок? 

Они были снаружи. Блеклый свет разлился от Камушка в розовой тоге, что выпала из волос Стивена. Он поймал её в ладоши и покачал головой.

Камушек уставилась на небо. Остальные остались в доме. Так как их было так легко потерять из виду, Стивен положил её обратно себе на голову перед тем, как последовать за папой от храма—

—вниз по лестнице—

—на пляж—

—вокруг обрыва—

Стивен почти что задумался о том, что случилось с Конни, но нет.

Он почти что задумался о Хоумворлде, но нет.

В конце он очутился на пассажирском сиденье в фургоне отца. Папа завёл мотор и спросил:

— Не хочешь захватить парочку пончиков, Стью-болл?

_Мягкий голос. Нежные тона. Осторожно, боясь его сломать. Эмоции льются вниз по лицу–_

— Конечно! — вскрикнул Стивен.

Папа дёрнул руль от внезапности, и они свернули на парковку Большого Пончика. Стивен сжал свой ремень безопасности, когда отец одарил его взволнованным взглядом. Он почувствовал, как покраснел. Мог ли папа всё ещё заметить это на его новом оттенке кожи?

Папа выключил двигатель.

— Хочешь поговорить по-настоящему, Стивен?

Стивен помотал головой.

Папа вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Я понимаю, — он открыл дверь. — Ты зайдешь, или..?

— Я подожду в фургоне.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Стивен оставался один в фургоне. Он и его отец не выезжали вместе так часто, а когда это происходило, то обычно у них не было причин разделяться. В последний раз это, должно быть, было тогда… когда папа и самоцветы всё ещё строили его дом, и время от времени они просили его остаться внутри, чтобы что-то обговорить. Только позже Стивен осознал, что они тогда ругались. На тот момент тишина в фургоне успокаивала. Тут пахло папой и музыкальными инструментами. Он никогда не чувствовал себя здесь одиноким.

Сейчас он чувствовал себя одиноким, но не в плохом смысле. Стивен был один на один с собой.

Папа остановился у входа Большого Пончика чтобы помахать своему сыну. Стивен улыбнулся и помахал в ответ.

Его сердце издало стук в его груди. Насколько медленным оно было сейчас? Он начал ждать следующего стука.

_Раз-Миссисипи, два-Миссисипи, три-Миссисипи, четыре…_

Оно ещё не простучало?

Оно перестало биться?

Стивен положил ладонь себе на грудь и задышал быстро и рвано. Он был собой, разве нет? Он был жив. Он был—он был розовым. Он _всё ещё был–_

_Ту-дум._

Он расслабил плечи, но лишь на мгновение. Что насчёт его живота? О _нет_ , он—он ощутил свой самоцвет под рубашкой, прочный и идеально слитый с его кожей, как всегда и было. Стивен был вместе. Он был вместе, и он был один.

— Могу я помочь?

Стивен поднял взгляд. _Не один_ , поправил он себя. Та единственная Камушек всё ещё сидела в его волосах. Тусклый свет дал ему знать, что она высунула головку из розового измерения. (Был ли теперь у Стивена свой собственный остров?) Он не смог многого разглядеть, но догадки о её сияющих маленьких глазках заставили его улыбнуться.

— Помочь с чем?

Камушек сделала тихий звук, напоминающий _не знаю_ , и Стивен почувствовал, как она пожала плечами. 

Его улыбка стала шире. _Очаровательно!_

Она выкарабкалась из его волос и плюхнулась к нему на колени. То, как она приземлилась, её… самоцвет? Более тёмный участок её камня на спине открылся его взору. Ниже него Стивен заметил тусклую, светлую розовую звезду, что контрастировала с ярким цветом розы её крошечной тоги. Она перевернулась на спину, провалилась между его коленями и уставилась на него.

Хватка Стивена на его самоцвете ослабилась. 

— Как тебя зовут, маленькая, эм, Камушек?

Она закрыла свой рот и наклонила головку.

— Зовут?

— Ага, эм… Ты знаешь, что такое имя, да? Нет? Ох, точно, думаю, тебя бы звали Камушек. Но есть и другие Камушки… — пару секунд он просто смотрел на неё, в задумчивости потирая подбородок большим пальцем. — Хмм. Думаю, я туда звать тебя… Тога.

Тога засияла.

— Тога! Мне нравится! Мне тоже звать тебя как-то? Не Алмаз?

Его улыбка пропала.

_— Неужели ты и правда ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы вернуть его?_

_— Я Алмаз. Это должно быть легко._

Тога пискнула от внезапной перемены.

— О-оу, мне жаль!

— Ах—нет, нет, всё в порядке, — сказал Стивен. — Прости, что напугал тебя. Ты можешь звать меня Стивен.

Тога моргнула пару раз. Она села обратно, снова расслаблено, и начала играть со словом.

— Стиииииивен. Стивен! Это мне тоже нравится.

Улыбка Стивена вернулась, хотя и не настолько широкая, как прежде. Тога действительно испугалась его на секунду. Мысли о вине начали собираться в его животе–

–но он не думал о том, почему.

А затем он думал о бездне, оставшейся позади, и все его мысли начали кружиться вокруг чёрной дыры того, что… что осталось позади.

Его живот погрузился в тишину.

Когда вернулся папа, ему пришлось убрать Тогу с места водителя.

— Хей, маленький, эм, дружочек. Не хочешь пока пересесть на панель приборов?

Тога хихикнула и согласилась.

— Я не был уверен в том, что ты хотел, так что я взял набор. Разнообразие пекаря, — папа открыл набор. — Хотя я думаю тебе, наверное, сейчас хотелось бы с шоколадной глазурью, я прав? Стивен?

Стивен продолжал смотреть на отдел с перчатками. Он не то что бы смотрел точно на него, но он не мог найти в себе сил повернуть свою голову или перевести взгляд. Он почувствовал, как нахмурились его брови и остались в таком положении, на его лице появилось напряжённое выражение. Он был парализован. Какая-то часть него, казалось, думала о чём-то, но он не совсем мог…

Папа закрыл набор и поставил его на панель. Он вздохнул.

Они сидели в тишине насколько секунд, затем Стивен сказал:

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о том, как однажды я наблюдал собственную смерть?

Папа перестал дышать. Каким-то образом, Стивен это услышал. Пустое пространство там, где должны быть признаки жизни—это ощущалось тяжело.

— …Нет? — смог выдавить папа.

— Это случилось на миссии, — его взгляд оторвался от отдела с перчатками, и он свободно скрестил руки на своём самоцвете. — Она не должна была быть опасной. Мы были в подводном храме, искали эти… маленькие песочные часы. Связанная с временем штука. Не могу вспомнить, как она называлась. Никто не знал как она выглядела, а на самом месте была кучка подделок. Так что когда Аметист активировала сигнал, я подумал захватить ту маленькую милую.

Он выставил свой большой и указательный пальцы, чтобы показать форму и размер артефакта.

— Я не знал, что это были настоящие часы, но потом все эти другие Стивены просто _появились_ из _ниоткуда_. Десятки их. У них у всех были свои временные штуки, и вроде бы они… дрались из-за них? Я не помню, чтобы когда-то становился так жесток, но… — он затих.

_Земля треснула под ним. Его голос, казалось, источал сам воздух, нежели он сам, остатки эмоций вырывались в существование словами–_

_Крик. Это не было хорошо, но было честно. Стивену следовало делать это чаще. Конни, наверное, была права насчёт–_

_Конни была ранена._

_Конни была сломана._

_Он убил её. Нет, была ли она жива? Она **нужна ему** –_

— Стивен?

Стивен втянул в себя воздух. Точно, история. Временные линии.

Он попытался оттолкнуть все мысли назад.

— Од-один из Стивенов выловил меня посреди хаоса. Он схватил мою временную штуку отбил её у меня. Он был так _зол_. Я никогда не был настолько зол. Я не хотел отдавать ему её, но он оттолкнул меня, и… Думаю, он понял, что он ранил себя, потому что он крикнул, чтобы все прекратили. Он сказал что-то о будущем и о том, что оно неправильное. Я его не понимал, но он взял мою временную штуку и просто—разбил её голыми руками.

— Ухх.

Стивен сложил вместе руки.

— Остальные Стивены начали корчиться, словно он ранил их. Их временные штуки разбились, а затем разбились _они._ Они превратились в пыль, но не так, как когда самоцвет теряет форму. Она _осталась там_ , на полу, кучками. Один из них… Он потянулся ко мне. Его временная штука уже сломалась, но он каким-то образом держался. Он попросил меня сделать что-нибудь, _помочь_ ему. Он почти ухватился за меня, а затем он просто… умер, — Стивен скривился. — Он был так напуган…

— Ох, Стивен… — выдохнул папа.

— П-перед тем, как он умер, тот первый Стивен схватил меня и—и, я думаю, на его руках была кровь? Словно он поранился, когда сломал эту штуку? Он сказал мне, что я обязан найти другой путь, — Стивен вздохнул. — Я подумал, что он говорил про музыкальный фестиваль, потому что ты не мог прийти на него тогда, но я не знаю. Может, нет. Может, он говорил о чём-то другом. Может, он говорил про… Хоумворлд?

Папа ритмично постучал пальцами по бёдрам.

— Единственный раз как я не смог прийти на фестиваль был _два года_ назад. Почему ты не рассказал мне?

Стивен с трудом пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю? Наверное, я думал, что это нормально. Самоцветы не пытались поговорить со мной об этом, и я написал об этом песню, но никто ничего не сказал, так что я решил, что это не такая большая проблема. Я просто… не думал.

Папа наклонился и притянул Стивена в объятия.

Стивен ухватился за папину руку. Мышцы на его лице показывали выражение боли; он чётко это ощущал. Его взгляд затуманился слезами, и он зажмурился.

— Почему ты рассказал об этом сейчас? — мягко спросил папа.

— Я не _знаю_ , — пробормотал Стивен. — То есть, я думаю, что _знаю_ , но не _хочу_ , чтобы об этом знал я. Понимаешь? То есть я… Чёрт, нужно было спросить у Ларса, есть ли у этой штуки побочные эффекты, — он отстранился и посмотрел вниз на свои руки, ощущая тошноту от того, как они ему знакомы. Может, ему всё ещё снился сон там, в Хоумворлде? Если он поднимет взгляд на лобовое стекло, увидит ли он Розовый Алмаз в отражении?

Через пару секунд папа положил свою руку на руку Стивена, так что ему пришлось поднять взгляд.

— Стивен, я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что что бы ни произошло, с тобой или с кем-то в твоей жизни, это важно. Ты важен, и твои чувства важны. И я с тобой, приятель. Если что-то подобное снова произойдёт, рассказывай мне.

Стивену пришлось отвести взгляд. Искренность заставила его чувстовать вину, но он знал, что папа был прав. Он кивнул.

Папа сжал его руку.

— Теперь, почему бы нам не найти какое-то тихое местечко и не съесть эти пончики? Может, к моей аппаратуре? Я думал о том, что тебе захочется помочь мне с песней, над которой я работаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания переводчика:**  
>  Я не умерла. Я жива. Перевод живой. Никто не заморожен.
> 
> Я извиняюсь за такой большой перерыв. Из-за некоторых проблем со здоровьем мой мозг погрузился в густой туман (прям как в голове Стивена, кхм) и отказался вспоминать как переводить. Пришлось надолго отложить работу над фанфиком и переводить маленькими кусочками, пока моя башка всё ещё могла думать.  
> Из-за этого прошу прощения, если вы где-то заметите ошибку или какое-то предложение будет звучать не особо адекватно. Скорее всего, эту главу я ещё буду вычитывать, но совесть уже не позволяет затягивать дальше.  
> Спасибо всем кто ждал и дождался 💜


End file.
